Unfinished Business
by castiel-lord-of-the-bees
Summary: "Let go." she commanded, a warning in her voice. "Then don't go." he whispered softly in her ear. She shivered a little and suddenly tensed up as she tried unsuccessfully to pry his fingers from her wrist. CasperxKat
1. Chapter One

**Unfinished Business**

**Authors Note: **

**So this is an experiment to see if you's guys would like if I started a Casper story. I'll still write 'My Savior', but I've always loved the Casper movies, especially the first one. So heres a little preview of the story I've been thinking of writing. I I'm a little rusty but I haven't been doing much writing this summer. Hope you's like it. (:**

_Casper_

Casper opened his azure eyes suddenly and turned slightly to face the sleeping form of Kat, who was curled up close to him. He smiled half-heartedly at how peaceful she looked and for a moment let the memory of the Halloween party come to surface and temporarily take over his consciousness. He would never, for as long as he existed forget how beautiful she'd looked in his mother's dress- not that she didn't always look beautiful to him.

But that night she'd looked like an angel in the long sleeved lace gown- which was funny because he'd just had his wish granted by her mother- a real angel. He smiled happily to himself remembering their dance; her clinging to him so she wouldn't fall when he lifted them into the air (not that he'd _ever _let her fall), and of course- the kiss they had shared as the clock struck 10.

It had been the best night of his life and he'd never wanted it to end, but to his misfortune he couldn't have stayed human forever. He'd already lost that ability when he gave Dr. Harvey his 2nd chance at life so Kat wouldn't have to grow up without a living parent. While he wished with everything in him that he could be human again, Casper didn't regret his decision. It was the right thing to do and if it made Kat happy, he was happy. Wasn't he?

He quickly snapped out of his reminiscing when Kat began to stir in her place next to him. Just as Kat was slowly opening her sleepy eyes Casper closed his, slowing his breathing so she would hopefully believe he was asleep.

"Casper?" Kat asked in a tired, half-asleep voice. So much for his last minute acting. "Are you awake?"

He opened his eyes slowly, figuring he might as well try and play on the chance that she may not have seen. He was lucky enough to have a real yawn escape his mouth and impressively put a sleepy, dazed look on his face. "Now I am." He answered with a small smile.

"Casper," Kat sighed and leaned on her elbow, running her fingers through her hair to push back a few loose strands that had found their way onto her face while she slept. "I know you weren't asleep."

Casper dropped the act immediately. Why had he even attempted to fool her? She knew him all too well, just as he knew her. He let out a stressful sigh, shutting his eyes for a moment. "I just can't sleep, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No, I am going to worry about it Casper. You're my bestfriend and I care about you." She told him with a fierce edge to her voice, all traces of tiredness gone from her face. Somehow along with her determined fierceness, there was a look of pure concern in her dark orbs.

He winced slightly at the comment. How did she still not know how he felt about her? He had been planning on telling her since the Halloween party so many years ago but had never had the guts to actually go through with it. "Maybe that's the problem, Kat."

Her expression went from confusion, to shock, and then finally settled on hurt. She looked as if he had slapped her in the face. "Are you- you don't want to be my friend anymore?"

His eyes widened and he took hold of her now shaking hands in his own nearly transparent ones. "No! That's not it at all... I just..." He let out another sigh as he looked up at the ceiling of the darkened bedroom.

"You just...?" Kat questioned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He hesitated and she squeezed his hand, not even seeming to notice how odd it was that she could do so even though he was a ghost. "Casper, you can tell me anything. You should know that by now."

Casper nodded in agreement, opening his eyes and focusing them on the beautiful but disheveled girl before him. This is it, he thought. I'm going to finally tell her. He was just about to open his mouth to let out the secret he'd been keeping from her for almost 5 years now when there was a knock on the door. Who could possibly be awake at this hour? He thought to himself. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a sleepy but dressed and ready to go Dr. Harvey.

"Um, I was just coming in here to tell you that I just got a call from a client outside of town and well, I'll be back later tomorrow

afternoon." Dr. Harvey scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "What're you guys doing up so early?"

"Oh, I just had a nightmare and I guess I must have woken Casper up." She explained easily and without hesitation to her father.

"A nightmare?" Dr. Harvey asked, looking concerned for his daughter. "Is everything alright, Kat?"

Kat nodded in reply and Dr. Harvey hesitated a moment, glancing between the two of them before shutting the door. She waited until she couldn't hear her father's footsteps moving down the hall and towards the steps before turning to continue their conversation.

"Now what were you saying?" Kat asked, looking very interested in what he had to say. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

He have her a pleading look, putting as much emotion into his expression and words as he possibly could. "Please Kat? It's 3 in the morning and I know you're tired. What I have to tell you can wait until later today."

Kat hesitated before agreeing and snuggling back under the covers, and moving closer to Casper as if for warmth.

"Goodnight, Casper." Kat murmured as she shut her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kat." He whispered back, thinking of what he'd have to tell her later that day. But he had quite a few hours to go and could probably manage to go "missing" for a couple hours. But what was he going to do when the time arrived? Casper wasn't sure.

_Kat_

Kat awoke in the morning to rays of sunlight spilling in through the open doors of the balcony. _Casper must've left it open_, she thought to herself glancing around the room for her bestfriend who was nowhere in sight. _Maybe he's outside. _Kat threw off the covers and sat up, combing her fingers through her messy locks. She stood and made her way over to the open doorway of the balcony.

"Casper?" Kat called, searching for her ghostly friend. "Casper are you out here?"

"He left, sweetheart." A familiar voice informed her from the doorway.

Kat whirled around to face Stretch. "Left? Where did he go?"

Casper's usually sarcastic uncle shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that he must've left awhile ago because he didn't even leave us breakfast. But here," He handed her a folded up piece of paper that Kat hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "He left that on the counter for you."

Kat took the note and thanked Stretch in a quiet voice, turning to look out at the beach that was visible from where the house sat on a cliff.

"Don't worry about short sheet, he'll probably be back by lunch." Stretch informed her.

"And if he's not?" Kat asked, not taking her eyes off of the view before her.

Stretch shrugged. "He'll come back when he's ready. But in the meantime, how about some breakfast?"

Kat's stomach chose that moment to grumble hungrily. "I'm not hungry, Stretch."

Stretch scoffed. "You may not be, but we are."

Kat narrowed her eyes and turned slightly to face her bestfriend's uncle. "Go to hell. Your own nephew ran off and all you can think of is food? Figures."

Stretch glared at her intensely before disappearing through the doorway. _And hopefully he'll stay away_, Kat thought to herself, opening up the note that Casper had left.

Her name was written on the front of the folded paper in his distinctive cursive handwriting and when she opened it, she felt her heart stop.

_Kat, _

_I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye but I have some things that I need to take care of involving the Lazarus machine. I don't know when I'll be back but I couldn't leave without telling you this; I love you Kat, as more than a bestfriend. I know there's a very good chance that you don't feel the same but I had to tell you this. Before I met you, my unfinished business was how I'd died; young and violently. But when I met you, that changed. You became my unfinished business, Kat and that's why I'm going to find a way to be human again. And because I love you, please don't come after me. Hopefully the next time I see you I'll have good news. _

_Love,_

_Casper_

_Casper_

Casper watched silently from a distance as Kat read his letter. She looked absolutely devastated and would have made his heart pound guiltily given the fact that he still had one. _You're doing the right thing_, he counseled himself knowing that if ghosts could truly shed tears, he would be. _You and her will never work unless you're a human. _

And with that, Casper took one last look at the only girl he'd ever loved and flew off to the west, away from the manor, the little town of Friendship, and most heartbreakingly; Kat Harvey.

_Kat_

Kat sat in her Chemistry class, half-asleep and trying- no fighting to stay awake and alert. But her attempts were obviously a complete waste because just as she felt her eyes slip closed yet again to give into the hangover that was making her head feel like it was going to explode, her Chemistry teacher Mr. Birch rapped on her desk with his pointer stick.

"Ms. Harvey," he began in his usual harsh, irritated voice. "I'd highly appreciate it if you could take some time out of your busy schedule to actually pay attention to my lesson."

Yeah? She thought to herself, Well I would highly appreciate it if you would speak at a lower volume. But all she could say in reply was a simple, "Yes Mr. Birch."

The older teacher just shook his head and returned to the board muttering to himself about how a teacher's salary wasn't worth dealing with these students.

Kat sighed and rubbed her temples. How much had she drank last night? She'd had to have had at least 7 beers. Casper would be ashamed, her conscious whispered to her suddenly making her angry.

No, he left 2 years ago to go chase his dream of being human and never came back. For all she knew he was never coming back.

"Kat," Her friend Cameron whispered from the seat behind her. "Kat."

She glanced at the board to be sure Mr. Birch wasn't looking and half faced Cameron. "Yes?"

Cameron chuckled a bit at his friend's nervousness. "Calm yourself. Since Birch had to snap you out of it, he'll be totally into wrapping up his lesson before the bell rings. And that will happen right about… now." Just as the words came out of Cameron's mouth, the bell rang making her head pound painfully.

"Shit." She cursed, trying to keep herself together while she picked up her books and purse.

"Hangovers are a real bitch, aren't they?" He observed, watching Kat clench her teeth as her head pounded like a drum.

"Ya think?" Kat snapped sarcastically. When she realized how mean she sounded she apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just that everything is too loud, my head hurts like hell, and I have the sudden urge to puke my guts up."

He laughed. "That should be attractive."

Kat and Cam entered into the loud, busy hallway and she groaned, once again fallen under the pain that errupted in her head.

"I am never drinking again." She announced, as she approached her locker and turned the dial in order of her combination. "Nothing is worth this migraine."

Cam shrugged. He'd been drinking for quite awhile and he'd grown so used to the hangovers that they barely affected him anymore. "They go away after awhile."

Kat scoffed and pulled out her History textbook and notebook. "Not soon enough."

Cam gasped. "Are you implying that your hangover isn't worth all of the fun I brought you?" He asked in a joke-offended way. "Maybe I should take Maria Russo instead next time."

Kat laughed and smacked Cam's arm jokingly. "You wouldn't dare."

Her friend smirked, his green eyes shining with held-back laughter. "Wouldn't I?"

Cam turned and started walking down the hall towards a girl with a tan complexion and big dark eyes. Maria was the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school, and while Cam wasn't exactly the starting quarterback, (but he was a star on the soccer field) Maria had been flirting with him all year; which he'd promptly ignored… until now.

Kat sighed in defeat and slammed her locker shut. "Fine, I give."

He turned and smiled his signature lazy smile. "What was that Ms. Harvey? I didn't quite hear that."

"I said fine." Kat said again in a more agitated and slightly louder voice.

Cam opened his mouth; probably to make her repeat herself again when she sent him a glare that clearly told him to shut up if he knew what was good for him. He smiled good-naturely and ambled back over.

"Now, was that really necessary?" Kat asked as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

Cam smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course it was. I mean, I couldn't lose my new party buddy now could I?"

"No," She replied to his rhetorical question though she could just imagine what Casper would say if he knew. "I guess not."

_Casper_

"So wait," Casper asked. It'd been 2 years since he'd begun his quest to find another way to become human and this was his first real lead. "What exactly do I need to do?"

The young witch smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. She was about Kat's age with long wheat-colored blonde waves that went down to the middle of her back and friendly hazel eyes; introducing herself as Wendy. "It's very simple actually. I can turn you into a human right now, that'll be the easy part. But staying human? That'll be much harder. To stay human you must complete your unfinished business."

Casper blinked in confusion and shook his head. "But I always thought that once you completed your unfinished business you moved on..."

Wendy nodded. "That usually is the case. But with the use of my spell it will turn you into a human, and humans don't usually have unfinished business."

Casper considered this and figured it made sense. "How soon can you change me?"

Wendy raised a brow and smiled. "You got a hot date or something?"

Casper blushed and looked always from Wendy. "Something like that."

"Ohh, she must be someone special to make you blush like that. What's her name? What's she like?" Wendy asked as she leaned towards him, placing her head on her hands and looking extremely interested.

"Her name is Kat," Even saying her name was hard. It'd been two years since he'd seen her and he missed her like crazy. "And she's... amazing. She was my first kiss, my bestfriend, my everything and it killed me to leave her."

"And she's your unfinished business." said Wendy in a knowing voice, while she examined her nails, which were a rich blood red.

Casper was shocked. "H-how did you know that?"

Wendy shrugged and smiled again. "Witches are extremely intuitive, but you know- it could just be the lovesick look on your face."

Casper avoided meeting her eyes. "Yeah um, so you said you could do the spell right now?"

Wendy eyed him carefully before answering. "I can, but Casper- you should know... you only have a week."

"A week?" He was surprised by this. Only a week? Would he be able to fix things with Kat in that little amount of time? Casper hoped so.

"Yes, I know that's not a lot of time to to up the loose end that's holding you from moving on but it's the longest the spell will last. You have until midnight on Halloween."

Well, at least you have until midnight this time. He thought to himself. "I can make it work."

"Good, good. But Casper, I will need to know something first."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Casper, how old were you when you, you know-all died?" She questioned, looking like she felt guilty for even having to ask.

Casper sighed and turned to meet her nervous gaze. "I was 12 years old when I died," He shut his eyes, letting the memories take him back to that awful day. "There was a blizzard the night before and they had canceled school. So I decided to take my new sled up to a big hill near the house, but I didn't tell my father because I knew if I did, that he wouldn't have let me. That was all I cared about and because of it I'm dead, crashed into a rock and flew off of my sled. I broke a couple of ribs and blacked out, but would've lived if someone had found me before I caught hypothermia."

"Oh my God, Casper... that's awful." Wendy commented.

Casper shook his head. "I think the worst part was having to watch my own funeral. My father- he tried to talk me out of it, but I had to be there. I had to have a chance to say goodbye to my life; my teachers, friends, family- everyone. And about 3 years later my uncles found me."

"Casper, I'm so sorry." Wendy murmured. "You were so young..."

"Why did you need to know?" Casper asked suddenly.

Wendy was surprised by his suddenness but answered. "So I could be sure of exactly how many years I'll have to add. You want to be her age, right?"

Casper nodded. "17."

Wendy smiled and stood up. "Okay then, knowing that. Are you ready to be human again, Casper?"

"I've been ready for 90 years." Casper replied smoothly, mentally preparing himself to face his new future.


	2. Chapter Two

**Unfinished Business**

**Chapter Two**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So, erm. It's been a little while, I realize and I'm really really sorry. School's already starting to take up a lot of my time and I haven't exactly had the time I wish I could take to finish this chapter when I wanted to. But I do have good reasons for the delay, I promise. The cat I've had since I was 12 just died this past Sunday and I've been trying to deal with it and also some unwanted friend drama. So yeah, I haven't exactly had the time to write up until now. So please don't be mad at me for not updating until now, I'll try to get Chapter Three out before Halloween. **

_Kat_

Kat opened the door to the manor and dropped her backpack and purse on the ground. She slipped off her Converse sneakers by tugging on the backs with her other foot and made her way into the empty kitchen. "Dad? I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs!" Her father called back. Must be in his study, Kat thought to herself as she climbed the stairs.

When she'd arrived at her father's study she leaned in the doorway casually. "Hey."

Dr. Harvey looked up from the papers that lay scattered on the desk. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at his daughter. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?"

"It was good, I guess." Kat replied, plopping down on the old overstuffed velvet couch that sat nearby. "So what're you working on?"

Her father went back to sorting through the papers. "Just looking at my notes from my sessions with the ghostly trio and C-" His voice cut off once realizing what he'd almost said.

"And Casper." Kat finished for him in an emotionless voice. "You know, acting like he doesn't exist doesn't make this any easier. He's been gone for 2 years and hasn't been heard from ever since."

Dr. Harvey sighed. "I'm sure wherever Casper is he's just fine."

Kat narrowed her eyes, the most emotion she'd ever let herself show while talking about Casper since he'd left. "If he's 'fine' then why isn't he here? Why hasn't he come back yet?"

"Kat, he's dealing with things beyond our understanding. He died fairly young, at 12 years old and I'm honestly not surprised that he'd run off. Also, the fact that he gave me the only chance he had at living again might be a big part of it."

Kat then realized how insensitive she must have sounded and sighed. "I just miss him is all. He was my best-friend."

Dr. Harvey stood up from his desk and moved to sit next to Kat. "I know you do, we all do."

Kat remembered the night before he left and how he was trying to avoid telling her something. "He never told me..."

Her dad's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Never told you what?"

Kat shook her head and said in a distracted voice. "Oh, nothing. Um, I'm going to go... out. I'll be back by curfew."

"Kat-"

"I'm fine, okay? I just- I can't be here right now" Kat said, trying not to let her voice crack. "I'll be back later."

"What about your homework?" Her father asked, but the downstairs door slamming signaled Kat's leaving.

_Casper_

"So, how does it feel to be human again, Casper?" Wendy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning to look at his reflection in the mirror. "I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. Thankfully everything seems to be of a human."

Casper chuckled, watching in the mirror as his smiled and touched his face, as if he needed to be sure it wasn't an illusion. "A very good job, indeed."

"So, how are you planning to patch things up with her? You said you'd just picked up and left one day without saying goodbye." Wendy questioned watching him examine himself in the mirror.

"I- I didn't exactly think that far ahead. I mean, I wasn't sure if you were even going to be able to do anything to fix this." Casper replied running a hand through his blonde hair.

Wendy scoffed. "Well thank you for having so much faith in me."

Casper smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

But Wendy didn't seem to mind, she just waved her hand dismissively. "No problem. But really, if you're going to stay human you have to fix things with her. It's not just something you want to do, it's something you have to do in order to stay this way."

The former ghost let out a groan and looked heavenward. "I've been gone for 2 years and never even had the guts to say goodbye to her! How the hell can I expect her to forgive me for that?"

"Flowers always help... but I can't exactly promise you that she won't beat you with them..." Wendy send with a small smile and shrugged when Casper glared at her. "Casper, you know I'm only joking. Of course she'll forgive you! You're like, the only guy in the world with real manners anymore. She'd be crazy not to."

Casper sighed. "I know, I know."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, pondering on what she could do to help her friend.

His sapphire eyes suddenly lit up in joy and he grinned. "Actually, yes. Yes there is."

His friend smiled. "Well, are you you going to share this lovely idea with me?"

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry," Casper blushed. "I was just going to ask if um, you'd like to uh..."

"Come back with you? Talk to her for you?" Wendy suggested.

"Um, yeah." He replied nervously. "You don't have to though..."

"Hmm," Wendy considered, tapping her nails on the counter. "I don't know Casper..."

Casper frowned and looked truly desperate. He wasn't sure what he would do without her help.

She studied her friends face, seeing a lot of hope along with sadness, pure sadness. How could she say no when it'd break his heart? "Okay, I'll help you."

The young man's face lit up and he stood, hugging the witch tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Wendy patted his back and smiled. Then she pulled back and glanced around the small shop. "Um, I should probably go grab some things. You're probably really anxious to get home so I won't take long, promise."

Casper nodded. "Don't rush though, I can wait." When Wendy disappeared up the steps to the apartment upstairs Casper grinned. "Home."

_Kat_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

Kat smiled a little at Cameron, who had just made a joke. Usually she'd have cracked up laughing, but she just couldn't get her earlier conversation with her father out of her mind. Casper had been haunting her mind- no pun intended- ever since he'd left, but tonight it seemed like she was drowning in her memories.

Cameron cast a worried glance in her direction. "You okay, Kat? You've been really quiet all night."

Kat nodded and lifted her mostly full bottle up, faking a smile. "Never better."

Cameron eyed her for a moment and Kat felt like she might crack under his gaze. "Kat? Would you come with me for a minute?"

Kat glanced around at the faces of her other friends who were now also looking worried. "Sure." She stood up and let Cameron lead her outside.

Almost immediately Cameron picked up on what had her so messed up. "It's him again, isn't it?"

Kat faked a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Cameron ran his hands through his dark hair in frustration. "Don't play dumb Kat, you know exactly who I'm talking about; Casper."

Kat wished at that moment that she'd never told Cameron about Casper, leaving out the little detail about him being a ghost. He'd have thought she was insane. "No, Cameron. He's gone and I know that."

Cameron met her eyes. "Do you? Because to me it seems like you're still hung up on him."

Kat glared at him. "I am not."

"You're a terrible liar Kat." He said, watching her with concern evident on his face.

Kat shut her eyes and sighed in defeat. "I know... I never could get good at that."

Cameron moved next to Kat, setting a hand on her crossed arms. "You liked him a lot, didn't you?"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah. I mean, he was my best-friend after all."

Cam shook his head, and let out a deep breath. "That's not what I meant Kat. You liked him, like as in like-like."

She laughed nervously and pushed a lock of dark hair out of her face. "So are we back in elementary school now?"

"Kat-"

She sighed. "Like I said, we were best-friends and no matter how long he's been gone, it still hurts."

Cameron didn't look convinced but nodded anyways, deciding to leave it be and not push his luck. Looking at the time on his watch he mused. "It's a little before midnight... you need a ride?"

Kat looked in through the window of the house and cursed under her breath, seeing the hands of the clock read 11:56 pm, only 4 minutes till midnight and a whole hour past her curfew. "I am soo freaking dead."

Cameron pulled out the keys to his old Ford and jingled them in her face. "Then I'd be doing a little less talking and a little more hurrying Harvey."

She snorted sarcastically at Cameron's back and snatched the keys from his hands. "I don't think so. Not unless you want a DWI on your record. I'm driving."

"And how am I getting home then?" Cameron asked, with a smirk.

Kat rolled her eyes, opening the drivers seat and climbing inside with Cameron following suit. "Guest room?" She suggested, putting the key into the ignition and starting the old truck.

"And your dad?" Cameron questioned, watching her shrug and push a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"So long as we weren't staying in the same room he probably wouldn't care. I mean, it's not like I'd sneak into the guestroom and hook-up with you or anything. We're just friends and my dad knows that."

Cameron nodded, and Kat just barely missed the hurt flash in her friends eyes. "Yup, friends. He has nothing to worry about."

_Casper_

Casper sighed impatiently, leaning against Wendy's old red Nova. He'd been waiting here for about 45 minutes while she finished gathering her bags and casting spells to be sure the house would be okay during her absence. How long does it take to pack? He didn't even bother to consider that it may be the spells that were delaying her but he knew her skills, she was well-trained and could easily handle the casting of a few minor spells.

Minutes passed and Casper grew more and more impatient. _What is she doing? Packing up the whole house? _Casper wondered. Kat was the only modern girl he really had in his life, and she'd never taken this long to do anything. So how was Wendy still inside? He didn't know.

"Wendy?" Casper called. Her upstairs window was open, so she was fairly likely to hear him. "Are you almost done? I would sort of like to get there before the end of the century."

"Uh, yeah. Just er- having some... issues with the house. I'll hurry though, don't worry." Wendy shouted back, sounding a little frantic, worrying Casper.

He took a step towards the house and shouted. "Are you okay up there?"

"I'm fine, really. I'll be down in a few." She replied quickly. Casper, before meeting Kat would not have known how to deal with this new form of language the witch was using. But thankfully, he had learned some things from Kat and understood that Wendy would be done soon.

"Do you at least have a bag packed? I'll grab it for you." He offered, ascending the steps to the small Manhattan row home.

"Um, yeah. Downstairs at the bottom of the staircase. I promise I'll be done soon though, it's just... the cleaning supplies are sort of... acting up." Wendy replied with a nervous chuckle before returning to her lecturing of the objects she was leaving in charge of the house.

_"Broom, how many times do I need to explain this? I will not be here and my Aunt's will be back soon...I don't know when, but soon. Until then, because you are the only ones to be left in charge of the house, you shall do the chores as you normally do. It won't be any different than when someone is here, only you will be the only ones here. Understood?"_ Casper could hear Wendy explain in a slow, exasperated voice. He could here the broom slide it's bristles across the wooden floor above him and when he hear Wendy's happy _"Yes! Finally."_ He knew they were finally leaving.

When Wendy descended the stairs and stood before him, taking her bag from Casper and smiling. "Ready to go turn your life into a cliche chick flick?"

He grinned and held the door open for the witch. "Definitely."

_Wendy_

Wendy hummed along to the radio as she drove down the highway. They'd been on the road for 6 hours so far and Casper hadn't spoken in over an hour, lost in his own little world. To be completely honest, it looked like he was having second thoughts. But ofcourse, Casper would never voice that. He would go through with this- it was just his way.

Her eye's widened and sparkled with excitement when a new song came on. She hummed the istrumental begining with a smile on her face, and singing the introduction to the song at the top of her lungs.

_ "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _

_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_ Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit _

_ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

Casper's head turned, startled to look at his overjoyed friend. Wendy just smiled innocently and continued to sing the song, fairly loudly while Casper gazed, puzzled at the witch. Hadn't he had to get used to new age music when Kat came into the picture? Apparently not by the look on his face. He looked as if he were a house cat being thrown into the big, bad jungle.

Casper, always polite had waited until the end of the song to make a comment. "This is music?"

Wendy chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh boy, you have _a lot_ to learn about music. I know you were born in what, the early 1900's? But that classical crap you listened to isn't exactly what we listen to nowadays."

He narrowed his eyes. "I did not listen to 'classical crap'."

"Yeah, okay Richie Rich. I'll bet anything that your Mommy and Daddy always had some sort of entertainment at all of your get-togethers." She replied, glancing at Casper from the corner of her eye and smiling to let him know she was just kidding.

"Who's Richie Rich?" Casper questioned, looking even more confused.

Wendy looked back at the road and a small sarcastic chuckle escaped her lips. "Casper, you are _hopeless_."

Casper shrugged. "Oh, and by the way, my parents weren't exactly the fancy-party-throwing type. My mom actually played baseball with me, if you can imagine."

Wendy looked surprised. "Damn, and I thought all women back then were weak, defenseless, prudes. Didn't anyone try to tell her she couldn't do that because she was a girl?"

Casper smiled, looking like he was remembering a really happy moment. "They tried, but she didn't really care. My father didn't really have that women-are-weak mindset so he was fine with it."

** "**Hmm, so not all men were sexist pigs?" Wendy asked.

"Nope, just quite a few." He replied with a mocking smile. But Wendy didn't even notice, having re-focused her attention on the highway before her.

"Funny, smartass." She commented and turned into another exit. "Only about- 2 hours more left of our fantastical journey. Yay!"

Casper groaned, leaning his head back in the seat. "Wendy, don't take this the wrong way but I hate your car right now."

Wendy gasped and her brown eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "Okay, you did _not _just insult my baby here. What did Cherry ever do to _you_?"

He grinned, closing his eyes. "It's too slow and I'm impatient."

The witch scoffed. "Well, then. Would you prefer me to speed and get pulled over, delaying us further? Because that can be arranged." Suddenly the car speeded up a little, causing Casper's eyes to widen.

"Um, no. That won't be necessary, I'll be quiet. Pinky Promise?" He promised, sticking out his picky.

Wendy laughed. "Oh, you don't know modern music or Richie Rich but you know how to Pinky Promise. Figures."

The ex-ghost rolled his eyes and watched out the window for a few minutes before opening his mouth- again. "I'm bored."

Wendy shrugged and turned up the radio which was blasting an N'SYNC song but Casper quickly turned the nob back down. "Hey! My car, my music."

"I am _not _listening to that. Not unless you want my ears to bleed and me to go deaf or something like that." Casper explained. Wendy just pouted and changed the station. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, was that the wind I heard?" Wendy asked, stupidly; placing a finger on her chin.

"Uh, Wendy. 1.) I'm no longer a ghost and 2.) even when I was a ghost, you could still _hear _and _see _me." He retorted but Wendy remained in her stupidity act. Casper sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with Wendy, he would only be left disappointed when he lost.

Instead Casper just watched out the window as the highway-side landscape passed him by, and wondered endlessly what had happened at home during his absence.

**Authors Note: Btw, I don't hate N'SYNC but most guys do. I was just trying to speak from what Casper must have thought of it and what I **_**know **_**most guys think of them. But yeah, I used to **_**loveee **_**them.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Unfinished Business**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I realize it's been forever and a day since my last update but I do have my reasons. I promise. But I **_**have **_**been working on two ideas for this story; one being a songfic oneshot about Casper's time away and the other being a Soundtrack. Yes, a soundtrack with music that relates to the story. And while I'm more or less finished with it, I've decided to wait a little while before releasing it for your hearing pleasure. So, that'll probably be out by Christmas. Oh, and I wanted to thank those of you that have reviewed so thank you HeartlessandLazy, Livvy, AndSheSmiled89, hero stuff rulez, Invader Ivy, and imsuchanut for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot. (:**

_Kat_

Kat opened the door to one of the many guest room's occupying the house and swung out her arm, as if to present something amazing. "Tada."

She watched Cameron examine the elegantly decorated guest room and nod in approval. Cameron plopped down on the bed, placing his hands behind his head and giving her a cocky grin. "I think I could get used to this."

Kat scoffed and looked over her buzzed friend. "Don't get too used to it. If my dad hears that you've been spending the night, he might actually start to think something's going on between us."

"I thought your dad liked me though?" Cameron asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Kat hated to admit it, but he looked adorable when he was confused.

Kat smirked and sat at the edge of the bed. "But that doesn't mean he wants to find me sleeping with you!"

Cam chuckled. "I think he'd know if we were sleeping together." He winked and she laughed, smacking him upside the head.

"Funny." She stood up from the bed, yawning and glanced at the clock on the wall seeing that it was 12:45. "Well... I'm gonna head off to bed, you know where my room is if you need anything."

Cam nodded, a little disappointed that she was leaving him. "Goodnight."

Kat smiled and stood in the doorway, closing the door behind her. "'Night."

Kat entered her- his bedroom and sat down on the bed. The room hadn't changed much over the years. It still had the same old green walls and the quilt she'd found of his in the top of her closet right after he'd left. Her father had actually bought her a new comforter last year but she'd never used it.

Right now it was sitting in the package, under her bed and only saw the light on really cold winter nights. Kat had actually loved the comforter, it was exactly her taste; dark purple with the outline of many black flowers on it. But since Casper had left she'd wanted to keep his memory close to her and his old quilt and their bedroom were the closest things she had to him, what with him being a ghost and all.

Kat opened one of the drawers to her dresser and pulled out a pair of her comfiest PJ shorts and her old softball T-shirt from the 9th grade, and went into the bathroom to change.

Damn, she looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup had smudged. Kat sighed and brushed her teeth and washed the makeup off her face, before brushing the knots from her hair. She gazed into the mirror one last time and noticed the heavy bags under her eyes. "Yup, time for bed." She declared, exiting her bathroom and returning to their bedroom where she pulled the covers out from where they were tucked in under the mattress and climbing underneath the covers. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Suddenly Kat awoke to a fairly cold wind blowing into the bedroom. Shivering from the bitter cold, Kat stood up and pulled the other comforter out from under the bed, quickly wrapping it around herself to keep warm. How could it be so cold in here? No windows were open, the heat was up, and the balcony doors were- open. Bingo.

"What the...?" Kat murmured to herself. She could have sworn she'd shut the doors before bed. She shook her head disorientedly, muttering about how her few drinks at the party were the culprit of this forgetfulness. "I'm _never _drinking again."

Instead of shutting the doors and curling back up in her bed like she originally planned to do, Kat slipped on her slippers and stepped out into the cool autumn air. It was late October and the leaves on the Manor's grounds were starting to fall, covering the lawn with thousands of red, orange, and yellow splotches which she could see even in the night. "Almost Halloween again."

Halloween- it had been one of her favorite holidays since she was little, but ever since the Halloween dance when she was 12- everything had changed. Not only was that holiday now ruined, but around this time of year she couldn't help but hope that Casper would come back. She didn't know what she'd actually do if he did come back, what with the slim chances of it ever happening and all, but she couldn't help wishing.

"Well it's _pathetic_." She murmured to herself, pulling the comforter closer to her freezing body and watching as her breath became visible.

"You know," A familiar sarcastic voice began from behind her. "talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness."

Kat sighed helplessly. The trio had more or less left her alone that day, not speaking to her since breakfast, one she had to make. Without Casper, they'd come to the conclusion that she was now their personal slave, but seeing as her father couldn't cook to save his life and the Trio were both too lazy and unable to be trusted to handle this responsibility, she went with it.

"What do you want, Stretch? I'd kind of like to be left alone." She asked in an annoyed tone.

Stretch ignored her request though. "And wanting to be alone all the time, that too."

"Again, I repeat. _What do you want?_" Kat inquired in a fierce voice. She was tired, upset, and could really do without the nettlesome ghost's commentary right now. Ever since Casper's departure two years ago, the Trio had more or less left her alone to deal on her own. But of course, once in awhile Kat would find herself in her current situation- a conversation with Stretch. _Wonderful_.

Stretch moved into Kat's line of vision and grinned in his usual sardonic way. "What? A ghost can't just stop in and say hi to his fleshie friend?"

Kat scoffed. She hardly considered them friends, but decided not to comment, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Stretch sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what's with the lack of bitchy sarcasm? I almost always get some kinda witty quip out of you." He questioned. Ever since day one she'd always had some kind of smartass remark to his comments, but lately he was lucky if he got any response.

"It's 3 am, Stretch. I don't really have the energy to argue with you right now. Try again when the sun's up." She replied, watching the waves crash on the beach.

"You sure that's it? 'Cause ever since bulb-head left-" Stretch tried, but was cut off by Kat.

"I'm _fine_. Casper left and that's fine. I don't need him either." She lied but Stretch didn't exactly look convinced.

Stretch watched her carefully for a possible crack in her facade after his next comment. "That's a little harsh, ain't it? Short-sheet wouldn't have left without a good reason."

Kat whirled around and glared at the ghost. He was much longer (as weird as that sounds) than Casper, but you could see the resemblance between the two. His violet eyes widened, surprised by her sudden movement and backed up some.

"Why are you standing up for him? It's not like you gave a shit about him anyway." Kat snapped angrily, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "He was basically your slave."

Stretch looked taken aback for a moment but quickly regained his composure, with a frown on his transparent face and hardness in his violet orbs. "Not that it's really any of your business, but I did care about Casper. Very much. He was my favorite nephew after all."

"He was your only nephew, Stretch. And you weren't exactly all that great at expressing anything even resembling love towards him." Kat replied, noticing that that was one of the very few times Stretch had actually used Casper's real name.

Stretch floated closer to the edge and looked out towards the ocean. "Ever since Casper- died, I haven't exactly been able to be around him without feeling guilty."

"Guilty?" Kat asked. Were her ears deceiving her? Why would Stretch feel guilty about Casper's death? It's not like _he _killed him.

Stretch nodded, and seemed like he was someplace else entirely. "When Casper was out sledding that day. There was a reason why his father didn't make him come back in when he should." He said this, guilt and pain could be heard clearly in his voice.

"J.T and I- we were arguing that day about Fatso, Stinkie and I's drinking habits, and how we should stop for Casper's sake. He looked up to us, and we should've been more of an example." He continued, eyes closed tightly. Kat could easily see how much he regretted not giving it up. If he had, maybe J.T would have thought to check on Casper, and he might not have died. "And because of that argument, that distraction; Casper died. It was my fault."

Kat took in a sharp breath. Could this be Stretch's Unfinished Business? "You couldn't have known that Casper would die."

Stretch nodded in agreement. "Your right, but I should have at least remembered that he was out there. I shouldn't have been so immature."

Kat found herself silenced, unable to think of anything she could say to make him feel better. She didn't understand, being an outsider to their old world, and couldn't think of much she could do. She couldn't very well assure him that it wasn't his fault. That was something only Casper could do.

"I-I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, coming from an outsider and all, but I don't think he blamed you. Casper didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge."

Stretch was silent for a moment and she instantly regretted saying anything. Why was she so awful at comforting people? It was probably because of her lack of real experience with people. For years she'd been seen as an outcast, and only with urging from her father to at least try to make friends after Casper left had she even spoken to Cameron.

Stretch shrugged his thin shoulders, and his old sarcastic smile returned. "So Kat, does this mean we're friends?"

The brunette grinned cockily and laughed. "I don't think so."

But before Stretch could toss another comment her way, a familiar voice drifted out from just outside Kat's bedroom. "Kat?" She heard Cameron's voice say in a hushed voice, with a knock.

She turned to excuse herself, only to find that Stretch had already disappeared. Kat shrugged, figuring he didn't want to be bothered with meeting a new "fleshie" and crossed the room to her door.

"Yes?" Kat called in a fake sleepy voice, trying to sound like she hadn't been outside talking to Casper's ghostly uncle. The last she she needed was Cameron thinking she'd gone nuts. Yes, he knew about the rumors that circulated about Whipstaff Manor and it being haunted, but he wasn't exactly the type to believe in such things as ghosts. She wondered what he'd say if he had caught her.

"Um, can you open the door?" He asked, chuckling.

"Oh, right." She replied dumbly, opening the door for him and stepping out of the way so he could enter. She quickly glanced down either end of the hallway and shut the door with a sigh of relief. No Dad in sight. "Well, what is it?"

He glanced curiously around Kat's room with a grin. Cameron had never seen her bedroom before, what with her father being as protective as he was. In her father's mind, her and Cameron would have sex if they were left alone in her room for even a second. So no, Cameron's boundary was the stairs. "So _this _is your bedroom."

"Good job, Cameron. You figured out the obvious." She praised sarcastically, sitting back down on her bed. "So, what do you want?"

Cameron shrugged. "I got bored, so I figured I'd come visit you." He gave her a once-over, noticing that she was shivering and the balcony door was open. "And apparently so were you."

Kat smiled a little. "The cold air helps me think."

"Oh, dangerous thing to do Kat. I wouldn't get into the habit." He joked, grinning to tell her that he was only kidding.

Kat narrowed her eyes. "_Hilarious_. You know, you should be a comedian."

He continued grinning and stood up, and maneuvered his way over to the balcony, looking out to the perfect view of the ocean. "I can't believe you live right on the beach."

"In a creepy old house with a bad reputation." Kat added, sitting back onto her bed pretzel-style.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You know, you can be so negative at times. Plus, it's not like the place is _really _haunted or anything, it's just a rumor."

Kat played with one of her rings, avoiding his eyes. He'd be out of here in a hot second if he knew the place was actually haunted. Not that she could really blamed him. "Mhm."

Cameron either didn't notice or didn't see anything wrong with her response, so he didn't continue the subject. "So, how pissed would your dad be if he caught me in here? Angry? Furious? Homicidal?"

Kat chuckled. "Let's just say your hangover would be the _least _of your problems."

Cameron nodded. "Then I'd better not get caught."

"I guess not." Kat replied. "And speaking of your hangover, shouldn't you be sleeping that off right about now?"

Cameron's eyes glinted mischievously, painfully reminding her of Casper. "Sleep's for suckers."

"Cam..." She warned, pointing to the door. "Your hangover's only going to be worse if you don't go sleep the worst of it off."

He rolled his emerald eyes, eyes so different from Casper's sapphire blue ones. "Fine, _mom_."

Cameron came over to Kat's bed side and pulled her into a tight hug, in which she could smell the alcohol that lingered on his clothes. When he pulled back, he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered "Goodnight", before leaving the room and returning to his.

Kat sighed deeply and went over to the balcony doors, giving the beach one last glance before shutting the door. She then lay back down on her bed, pulling the covers back atop of her body. She snuggled under them and tucked a hand under her pillow, pulling it closer to meet the blankets and closing off the cold air's entrance. It only took a few moments and she was out like a light.

_Casper_

"Casper?" He heard Wendy say, even though he was positive that he was fast asleep and leaning up against the cool window of the car. "_Casper!_" Casper felt her shaking his arm and groaned, opening his eyes to find an annoyed expression on Wendy's face.

"Yes?" He murmured, still half in La-La Land.

Wendy narrowed her eyes and nudged him several times in the chest. "Wake, Up. Now."

Casper chuckled, closing his eyes again and grinning. "Or else what? You'll turn me into a toad?"

She stopped nudging him and Casper opened his eyes to find a smirk on her face. "No, of course not. You'll just have to sleep in a freezing cold car all day long while I go shopping for your clothes, and make you look like a total dork."

Casper furrowed his eyebrows. "Shopping?"

Wendy rolled her hazel eyes and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him out of his seat in her car. He stumbled a moment from having just awoken and after regaining his composure he glared at her, leaning an arm on the car door.

"You are evil, you know that?" He stated, causing a grin to break out on her face.

"Yes, I'm proud to say I do." She replied, pulling him through the parking lot and towards an unfamiliar building.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around curiously. It was a large brick structure with a huge parking lot, practically overflowing with cars. Teens, children and adults alike all exited through the many automatic doors and a different sign hung above a few of the doors further down the perimeter of the building.

"A mall," Wendy replied, looking surprised from where she was glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "You- you've never heard of a mall?"

Casper shook his head. "I have, but on TV it looked so much more- well, exciting."

"Television _can _be deceiving." Wendy agreed with a nod as the automatic doors opened before them. "But, this is basically what teens do. We hang out."

Casper smiled and looked around inside of the loud and bustling mall. "And you choose to do _this _to amuse yourselves? Looks _real _fun."

"To girls it is." Wendy nodded towards a group of girls about their age who were laughing and joking in a nearby store while trying on sunglasses and other accessories.

"And last time I checked, I wasn't a girl Wendy."

Wendy just laughed. "Well then let's get this done with."

Casper groaned unhappily and dropped the bags by his bed in his hotel room, letting out a sigh after doing so and falling back on the soft bed comforter. While he desperately missed Whipstaff Manor and his bedroom there, he couldn't exactly just drop in after 2 years of no communication with either Dr. Harvey, Kat, or his uncles. No, too much time had passed for that. He'd have to wait and go talk to Dr. Harvey tomorrow while Kat was hopefully elsewhere. Casper could only imagine what she'd say, if she even recognized him.

"You really need to work out. That was only what, 4 bags of clothes? My Grandma could lift that." Wendy leaned up against the wall with a smirk planted on her lips. Casper knew she was only joking but the thought that he was really there, really home after all this time was really stressing him out. He had a lot of work to do here and he wasn't really looking forward to getting down and dirty in this mess he'd made.

"Yeah, I'll put that right on my To-Do List, Wendy." He snapped bitterly.

Wendy's smile faltered and she looked concerned. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Well, yeah. There isn't exactly a guarantee that Kat will even _talk _to me let alone want anything to do with me, friendship or otherwise."

Her hazel eyes saddened. "You don't know that."

"I also don't know that it won't happen."

"Well," She said slowly, forming her words in her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. We just got here."

Casper nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He picked up the remote for the TV off of the bed and turned it on, settling himself back on the bed.

Wendy watched him for a few moments and then decided that he probably wanted to be alone right now. She mumbled a quick 'goodbye' and shut the door to his room behind her as she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_Wendy_

She briefly considered going to her own room and taking a nap to make up for the sleep lost while driving all night but thought that coffee would do just as well. She descended the steps, taking two at a time and heading back out the doors she'd come in through in the lobby, keys jingling in her hand.

Climbing into the vehicle, Wendy remembered the location of the Starbucks she'd seen while driving back from the mall, following her memories map, and pulling into the parking lot. Wendy got out of the car and locked it behind her before entering the cozy little building and approaching the counter where she ordered and payed for her drink. She thanked the girl she'd ordered from and took her drink to go find a table.

The shop was set up like you'd imagine any other Starbucks to be. There were quite a few brown leather booths along the walls and in the corners of the cafe, and several dark wooded tables scattered in the middle, leaving a large area for a line in front of the counter. The walls were a dark red and covered in artwork that was obviously meant to create a calm, happy atmosphere for the customers but the noise that filled the building seemed to block the serenity. And much to Wendy's delite, a fireplace sat on one side of the building, and there was actually a fire burning cheerfully inside of the brick structure.

Wendy looked around, seeing groups of teens clustered together at a few tables in the back chatting and laughing. When one of the girls in the group noticed her watching, she giggled and nudged the girl sitting next to her, nodding towards Wendy. The other girl laughed along with her friend. Wendy looked around, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

_Strange people_, She thought, shrugging her slim shoulders and making her way over to a table by the window.

The group of teens got quiet for a moment while one of them made a joke- looking in her direction- and burst into hysterics.

Wendy frowned. Had she done something wrong? Was there something on her face? She didn't know, but she would soon find out because she murmured the familiar spell under her breath that allowed her to hear their conversations, even from the great distance away they sat.

"Someone obviously likes being a loner." One of the girls snickered. She was pale with short blonde curls and unusual jade eyes, while her friend was her exact opposite with a mocha complexion, long deep brown hair and eyes that were almost black.

"Probably a psycho," The other one commented, glancing over their shoulder at her and scoffing. "And I think she's talking to herself."

Wendy growled low in her throat. _That's it_, she thought, focusing her anger and strength on the drinks that sat on the table before them. After a moment, the cups began to shake, softly at first and then more violently as the seconds ticked by and finally exploded, covering the group in coffee, smoothies, and any other drink they'd ordered. The grouped glanced at each other in surprise and then down at themselves. The two girls who'd been talking about her before glanced back at Wendy, who just smiled with mocking amusement at the looks of utter astonishment on their pretty faces.

Wendy picked up her drink and glanced briefly at the other table that currently was surrounded by employees attempting to clean up the mess, and left the coffee shop with a bitterly satisfied smile on her usually sweet face.


	4. Chapter Four

**Unfinished Business**

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! So, it's now officially Christmas time. :) So yes, I have decided to post the Soundtrack with the next chapter because I'm trying to buy the songs for the Soundtrack to set up one you can download onto your computer. Oh, and please check out the new songfic I've posted as a companion to this story "Back To December" and **_**please **_**review, I only have like one. Pretty sad, actually. I figured the readers of this story would want to check out that one and tell me what they thought to get me to post Chapter Four, but I guess not. So thank you to Dreamcreator for being my first and only reviewer for the companion. :) *Gives you a big heaping plate of freshly baked cookies* **

_Casper_

Casper stood in front of the tall, familiar, imposing building before him that was Whipstaff Manor. It'd been awhile since he'd been here, almost a year now since his last midnight visit to Kat, and he felt his stomach grow sicker with every second that ticked by. Deciding to just rip the band-aid off now, he lifted his hand, and before he could rethink it, he rang the doorbell.

"Shit," mumbled Casper under his breath. Now he really had no choice but to go through with this. Even if he chose to run away he'd only get a few feet before the door opened. Just great.

It took a couple moments for the door to open, moments in which Casper considered running as fast and far as his new human legs would take him, but now he found himself looking into the familiar face of Dr. Harvey. He was holding his signature cup of coffee and already had a stain on the front of his usual white dress shirt, looking worn out.

"Yes? Is there something you need?, um..." He hesitated, studying the familiar face of the boy before him.

Casper beamed at the disheveled older man, and said in an amused voice. "Hiya Dr. Harvey!"

Dr. Harvey stared at the young man for a moment before removing his glasses and clumsily cleaning them on his shirt. When he placed them back on, he gasped, recognition overcoming him. "C-Casper?" He glanced behind him nervously and Casper remembered that it was a weekend, and Kat could possibly be home. But he was playing on the hope that she wasn't.

Casper just smiled innocently and shrugged.

Dr. Harvey motioned him inside and hurridly led him upstairs to his study, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaning against it. "Is this- are you just visiting?"

Casper shook his head and studied a picture of Dr. Harvey and Kat sitting on his desk. It looked rather recent, showing Kat dressed in a pair of dark jeans, an orange sweater, and her dark hair pulled back in a long braid down her back. He also imagined that she was wearing her usual work boots. She looked so grown up, yet so similar to the Kat he'd known. She was smiling a huge familiar smile that made her look fairly young, even younger than she already was at her current age of 17, but Casper could tell it was mostly forced and that she was only taking this picture for the sake of her father.

Her father was smiling, a wide grin spread over his features, and for once his dress shirt was neither white nor was it soiled. Instead, it was a light blue one and he wore a pair of black slacks with a striped blue, black and white tie.

Dr. Harvey must've realized his sudden interest in the photo, and moved to stand next to the ex-ghost. "She is growing up quite a bit, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he murmered softly, mesmerized by the photo. "She really is."

"She misses you, you know." said Dr. Harvey, almost casually. Like it was just a normal, everyday conversation. But of course, it wasn't a normal conversation by any means- which only complicated things further.

"I know," Casper replied, not meeting the dark eyes of Kat's father- who would do anything to protect his daughter, the only one he had left.

"How?" Dr. Harvey asked, looking slightly confused.

Casper shrugged. "I made a few- short visits." He peered at the man next to him from the corner of his sapphire eyes. "Don't worry though, she didn't see me."

"Maybe it would've been better if she _had _seen you," the older man mumbled under his breath, almost too low for Casper to hear.

"Huh?" said Casper oh-so brilliantly. _Way not to sound clueless, Casper. _

Dr. Harvey met his gaze steadily. "Maybe it would have been better for her to have seen you during your visits. She's been driving herself crazy since you left, wondering if you're okay."

"Isn't she angry?" He questioned curiously.

"Oh, of course. But her concern out-weighs her anger. She misses you like crazy, you were her first friend here, and her only one for awhile actually." Her father settled down in the old overstuffed leather desk chair, leaning back and continuing to meet Casper's bright eyes. "Casper, you really need to come back home."

Casper winced with guilt, feeling all the pain and regret he'd felt since leaving fill him again with full force. "I don't know if I can, Dr. Harvey."

Dr. Harvey scratched the back of his neck- a habit Casper had observed him follow many times over the years before he'd left. "And why not?"

"She probably hates me- or at least the fact that I left. Yes, she may be worried about me, but I still left. By choice." replied Casper in a serious tone of voice- a rare thing for him.

"Kat could _never _hate you, Casper. You're her bestfriend- even now."

"How do you know that?" asked Casper, unsure.

"I just know Kat." answered Dr. Harvey in a matter-of-fact voice. "She'd want you home."

"Home? As in to live here again?" asked Casper, shocked and worried.

Dr. Harvey studied the young man's face. "Well yes. Where else would you stay? This is your home."

"Actually, I um- I have a guest with me. A friend," He informed Kat's father with a sheepish grin. "Her name is Wendy."

His expression didn't change, and he grinned. "She can stay too- this is a mansion after all. The more the merrier."

Casper's smile became real and he let out a huge, rushed bunch of "Thank you"s, almost overwhelming the haggard older man in his excitement. But, just as quickly as his happiness had appeared, it disappeared in sudden realization.

"But wait," said Casper slowly. "Kat will be here-"

"Yes, she does live here." Dr. Harvey agreed, urging him to continue.

"And so will I. In one house." He finished, biting his bottom lip in nervousness. "And then theres the issue of Wendy."

"Ah, yes. Kat _can _be a fairly jealous person." He affirmed, nodding his head. "Especially in cases where she-" Dr. Harvey's voice cut off, his eyes widened, and he remained silent.

"Where she-?" Casper pressed, drawing out the 'e' at the end.

Dr. Harvey sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Kat's going to kill me." He murmered harshly to himself.

"Dr. Harvey?"

"Okay, okay, I might as well tell you. I was going to say- in cases where she really likes someone."

Casper went silent from the shock he felt at hearing those words. While yes, he wished Kat would return his feelings, he was almost positive that she never would- never could. And now hearing this from her father no less, he found himself dumbstruck and speechless. "That's not possible."

"And why not?" Dr. Harvey asked, leaning forward in his chair in a very theropist like manner. "You were her first friend here- her bestfriend at that, you gave up your chance to live again so she wouldn't have to grow up without a living parent, _and _you practically saved her Halloween party the first year we'd lived here." Casper was just grateful Dr. Harvey didn't mention the kiss- and if he knew about it, which Casper _really _hoped he didn't, he never showed it.

"Because- I was a ghost. Ghost's and humans aren't exactly compatable. And then there's Cameron-" Casper began, only to be cut short by a familiar voice from down the hall that made his pulse race.

"Dad?" Kat called, sounding like she were right in the doorway to her bedroom.

Dr. Harvey put a finger to his lips, motioning for Casper to be silent and not let himself be heard by the teenager. "Yes, Kat?"

Footsteps sounded on the hardwood floors in the hall, making their way to the door of Dr. Harvey's office and before Casper could react, the door opened, revealing a exasperated looking Kat whose eyes widened and mouth gaped open when her eyes locked with his and brown met blue.

"Casper," said Kat softly, as if she were afraid that admitting it would cause him to disappear.

The young man smiled nervously. "Kat."

Kat's eyes darkened from their milky chocolatey color to a nearly black mocha and her jaw set itself into a frustrated clench. She fisted her hands at her sides and Casper watched her take a deep, shakey breath before saying simply, "What are you doing here, Casper?" in an attempt at a calm voice.

"I- I'm back, Kat." He answered in a quiet, unsure voice. "For good."

She narrowed her eyes and huffed, "Okay."

"Okay?" inquired Casper, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "That's it?"

"Well yeah," answered Kat, trying to look determined and serious but he could see a small glimmer of what looked like relief in her eyes. "I can't very well turn you away. This _is _your house, right?"

"Kat-" tried Casper, only to be met with a cold look and her turning her attention to her father.

"Daddy?" she said in a sugary sweet voice, showing her pearly white teeth in a pleading but still sweet smile. "Cam's here, and I was wondering if it'd be okay if I went out for a little while. Go play soccer on the beach or something. He needs to practice for the Championship next month and I figured he might as well take it up with the master."

Dr. Harvey glanced at the blonde boy standing next to his desk, watching his daughter tentitively and trying not to look hurt. "I don't know Kat-"

"Go ahead, Kat. It's fine." said Casper in an attempt at a sure voice. He nodded at Dr. Harvey. "I'll just- go back to the hotel and get Wendy."

"Wendy?" asked Kat, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that that witch you told me about?"

"Yes." he replied, looking away.

"And you were staying in a hotel with her?" she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Casper's eyes widened in embarressment and shock. "We didn't sleep together if that's what you're thinking."

Kat shrugged, "What or _who _you do is none of my business," she turned back to Dr. Harvey. "So can I go?"

Her father hesitated a moment. "Be back by dinner."

"Six?" she questioned.

He nodded, glancing at Casper. "You too, six."

Casper also nodded and made his way to the door with Kat, opening it to let her go first. She nodded in a simple sign of thanks and exited the room quickly, him following closely behind her to the stairs. But instead of descending him like he'd expected, she turned quickly and caught him off guard with her sudden movement.

"What are you doing here, Casper?" she growled, eyes cold as ice.

His eyes widened again, stunned by her boldness. Kat had always been pretty outspoken, but this was even a little much for her. She was just full of surprises, wasn't she? "I already told you, Kat-"

"Yeah, your back. I know." she rolled her eyes. What happened to her? Kat was never this- rude. Obviously his leaving had done more damage to her than he'd originally thought. Or maybe she just really hated him. He couldn't be sure which. "But _why_?"

"I missed Whipstaff, Dr. Harvey- hell even my uncles." he smiled softy and nervously. "And you."

Kat shook her head angrily. "No, you didn't."

Casper's smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "And why not?"

"Because you still left us," she said simply, turning to walk down the steps.

"I'm sorry, Kat." he said softly.

Kat tensed up and he thought- hoped she would turn around and say something. He'd even take being yelled at over her leaving. "I have to go, Cam's waiting. And I'll bet _Wendy's _waiting for you."

Casper remained silent and watched until she was downstairs and he heard laughter from the kitchen- belonging to Kat and Cameron. Kat called a quick, "Bye, I'm leaving now!" up to Dr. Harvey and he heard the back door close, leaving the house dead quiet.

Casper glanced back up the stairs to the door of Dr. Harvey's study and sighed, descending the stairs and striding to the door, and exiting the house to return to the hotel and gather his things.

_Kat_

Kat chased the soccer ball, keeping it in close contact with her feet and keeping it moving towards the line she and Cam had drawn to serve as his goal. Cameron, the soccer star he was, kept up fairly easily, and was laughing as he tried unsuccessfully to remove the ball from his friends poccession. She was grinning, delighted by her opponents failed attempts to optain the soccer ball, and easily sent the ball flying across the line and earning herself a goal.

"No fair!" he exclaimed, picking Kat up and falling back onto the cool sand. It was been an unusually warm autumn day and perfect for a beach visit. Not that they'd had to go too far seeing as she had one right in hiking distance of her home.

She beamed, balancing on her elbow and looking into the emerald eyes of her friend. "Sore loser, eh?"

He pouted playfully. "No, you just cheated."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "How so?"

Cameron leaned forward, coming dangerously close to her face and only leaving a few mere inches between them. Her breath hitched in her throat nervously, hoping he wasn't planning to kiss her. "I don't know how you did it, Ms. Harvey. But you did."

She feigned a cocky grin. "Oh really, Mr. McAllister?"

"Really." he replied, never breaking eye contact.

The intensity of his eyes on her face finally broke her, and she sat up facing the broad grey-green Atlantic Ocean that stretched before them. "You know, having a beach right in your backyard would be so much better if it wasn't always so cold up here."

Cameron's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It's not _that _cold. In the summer we usually hit the high 70's or low 80's."

Kat shrugged and turned her head to face him smiling, "I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. I'm used to some pretty hot weather year 'round."

His eyes widened in amusement. "Phoenix, huh?"

She smiled and nodded, looking back to the ocean. "Until I was 9, and my mom- you know..."

Cameron's face fell and he sat up, scooting over to sit next to her. He picked up her hand and squeezed in comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

Kat's grin turned sad and she watched the waves crash on the jetties a few feet away from where they sat. "It's fine. I mean, people leave, they die. That's life."

"That's a pretty sad outlook on life." he commented, running a hand through his dark hair.

She laughed bitterly. "That _is _my life, Cammy."

Cameron scowled at her, narrowing his eyes. "Don't call me Cammy, Kitty."

Kat chuckled and stood up, brushing the sand off of her jeans. "Come on, one more game, Cammy."

He followed her actions, muttering under his breath about 'how much girls just _love _to irk guys'. "You're going down."

"Bring it." she smirked, quickly snatching the ball from where it sat and begining to make her way down the 'field' with it. Cameron jogged over just as fast and again, tried and failed to beat her. He was good, definitely, but she was just a little bit better.

_Wendy_

Wendy sighed, flipping through the channels of the TV with a frown on her lips. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and of course, nothing was on except for those mindless soap opera's her aunts loved oh so very much. But seeing as she didn't have much of an option, she settled down and prepared herself to make some snide commentary about the stupidity of soap opera's.

The door suddenly burst open, making her gasp quietly and jump in her seat on the bed. When Casper appeared in the doorway looking like he'd run there, which he probably had with his inability to drive a car and lack of a liscence, Wendy let out a sigh of utter relief that a serial killer wasn't breaking in to kill her.

"Casper, you don't just burst into people's-" she began, only to realize the slight smile on Casper's face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

His little smile broke into a full out grin. "Pack your bags, Wendy. We're going to Whipstaff."

Wendy returned his smile, only slightly less excited than his. "And Kat's _okay _with that?"

Casper's smile faltered a little bit, and lost some of it's excitement. "Well, no. She's not exactly all that thrilled about my prescence, or yours for that matter."

"Me?" asked Wendy, looking doubtful. "She doesn't even know me. How could she-"

He shook his head. "Kat can be very jealous, even when she has no reason to be."

Wendy raised an eyenbrow in a slightly insulted, questioning manner. "Excuse me?"

Casper smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just meant that she has nothing to worry about because we're just friends, and your hear to help me with her."

Wendy watched him for a moment, holding him under her intense stare. "Uh, huh. That better be it Mr. Confident."

The blonde smiled and patted the duffel he'd bought, and stored his newly accquied clothes. "I'm all ready to go, and I'm giving you 10 minutes to finish getting ready and pack." He glanced at the duffel she'd brought with her, half empty and clothes scattered all over the floor surrounding the bag. "You've been here a day, why the hell are all of your clothes out?"

She grinned. "You definitely have a lot to learn about women, McFadden."

He turned his back to her as he opened the door, shouting over his shoulder. "_Diez minutos!_"

"When did you learn Spanish?" asked Wendy, looking genuinely curious.

Casper shrugged. "Kat took it during her freshman and sophmore year, and I took it back in school."

Wendy smirked. "The Spanish language existed back then?"

He rolled his blue eyes, "Goodbye, Wendy. I'll be in the parking lot." and left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Casper then headed for the elevator- something completely foreign to him- and stepped in, pressing the button for the lobby and waiting for the floors to count down to 1. And as soon Casper checked him and Wendy out, he exited the building- heading to the car to return to Whipstaff Manor and begin what he'd come here to do- win Kat over.


	5. Chapter Five

**Unfinished Business**

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note:**

**Hola, lectores de mi historia! (: I hope your Holidays were great whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa and that 2012 is a great year for you all. And I'm **_**really really really really really REALLY **_**sorry this chapter took so long, the Holiday's were hectic for me this year and I didn't really have the time to sit down and do much writing. But I felt like I owed you's a (**_**really **_**late) Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa present, so here you are. (: Enjoyyyy. **

_Kat_

"No, Cameron." Kat argued in a gruff voice, shaking her head in frustration. She was already walking on some pretty thin ice with her dad by being out 20 minutes past her curfew, but this? This would surely crack the ice, and her father's patience. And she could only imagine what Casper would say.

Not that she cared.

"_Come onnnn_," the teenager whined, tugging on her shirt sleeve like a desperately pleading little boy. His green eyes shined like emeralds and his lower lip was stuck out in an admittedly adorable puppy dog pout.

Kat looked away, knowing if she were to look at him she'd give in, and that was something she'd avoid at all costs. The last thing he needed was a confidence boost.

"I said _no_," she told him, turning to walk back towards her house- which was over a mile back across the now dark beach.

She felt a warm hand grip onto her wrist and turn her around. Kat repressed an impatient sigh and narrowed her dark eyes at the boy before her, who didn't pay it any mind.

"But why?" whined Cameron.

Kat scowled, quickly becoming impatient with his inability to comprehend her rejection. "_Cam..._"

He smiled innocently, and in a sugary sweet voice pleaded, "Please?"

She hesitated briefly, weighing the worth of what he was asking of her and what trouble she might be in for it but found herself defenseless against the look he was giving her. "One hour, and absolutely no drinking."

Cameron accepted this reluctantly, muttering to himself about her being a "_kill-joy_" and a "_party-pooper_". This brought a small smile to Kat's face, leaving her with a smug feeling of satisfaction.

Kat knew she shouldn't have been too surprised with what occurred at the party, but stupidly naive as she was- Kat had believed Cameron would be true to his word. And _boy _was she wrong.

She couldn't very well put all the blame on Cameron- not when she'd also partaken, taking in a total of 2 beers and several shots of vodka. And those would surely be her last, having caused her head to ache and pound and her stomach to become queasy.

But while she had kept her merrymaking to a minimum, Cameron had indulged in a _grand _total of 6 beers and countless shots. How he was still managing to amble around the sandy beach with a good number of show-offy girls (including the infamous, Amber Whitmere) on hand was incredible on his part.

Kat bit her lip, glancing down at the silver piece of clockwork on her wrist- 1:45 am.

"Damnit," she murmured and ran her manicured fingers through her thick locks. "I'm dead."

She felt a body plop themselves heavily down next to her on the sand, causing some sand to fly up into the air around her. She feigned a smile at the disgruntled boy beside her and let out a small cough. "Hey, Cammy."

He smiled sheepishly- so much as he could in his drunken state. "Hey Kitty Kat, sorry about that." he gestured towards the particles of flying sand around them.

She shrugged it off, and looked up at the crescent moon above them, shining down moonbeams on the ocean before them. They were quiet a moment, Cameron attempting to keep himself upright and Kat lost in her thoughts of possible punishments that couldn't be placed upon her for not only breaking curfew, but for doing so to go party it up with Cameron. Oh yeah, her dad would definitely love hearing about all the shenanigans Cameron had gotten her into during the past few months, incidents which Kat by some god given miracle had managed to keep hidden from him.

"You realize my dad is going to _kill _me for this, right?" she mused, letting a dry chuckle escape her lips.

Cameron's sheepish grin grew a little more guilty at the mention of this, and he looked down at his old, beaten up black converse. "Sorry..." he faded out, going silent for a moment and leaving the sound of waves crashing as the dominant sound. "Are you mad at me?"

Kat shook her head, "No, Cammy. You may have encouraged me to come with you, but I still chose to come. You didn't force me."

Cameron glanced back in the direction of her house- manor on the cliff. Even though it was quite a distance away from where they sat, it was still clearly visible, one of the windows glowing with bright yellow light.

"The library..." she murmured to herself.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What about it?"

Kat shook her head, standing up abruptly from her spot on the sand next to him, brushing the sand off her jeans. "I have to go, _now_." she announced, keeping her eyes on the house.

Cameron stumbled to his feet, startled by her sudden seriousness. "Okay, I'll um... walk you."

"No Cameron," she replied sternly. "I mean, I'm fine. You should get home before your mom realizes you're gone."

"She's on the night shift tonight, so she won't be back till 6." he replied, watching Kat curiously. "You sure you don't want me to walk you?"

She glanced back at him, forcing a small smile. "I'm fine, really."

Cameron studied her for a moment before nodding and pulling her into a goodbye hug. "See you later."

"Bye." she replied, pulling away only to find Cameron's eyes watching her steadily with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. He blinked and the look vanished quickly enough for Kat to doubt it had ever been there to begin with. She hurried away across the sandy beach, waving back to Cameron before breaking into a steady jog.

_Cameron_

Cameron watched as Kat fled, hurriedly from the area of the beach where the bonfire was being held. He knew that if she got in trouble, she would immediately take the fall for being out past curfew- again. And to think about that made Cameron sick- knowing that she had only even gone out that night because he had asked her to.

"Cameron McAllister, _you _are an asshole." he mumbled in frustration to himself, taking into his hand a small rock and tossing it- hard into the dark sea.

"How come?" a voice asked from behind. Cameron turned his head slightly- not really concerned with who it may be, only to find an unfamiliar girl standing there.

"Um, hi?" he said stupidly, and silently cursed himself under his breath after realizing how rude he'd sounded.

Upon receiving this response, a sheepish grin formed on her plump pink lips. "Sorry, I was just..."

The brunet boy shook his head slightly and smiled half-heartedly at her to make up for his previous rudeness. "It's fine, really. Why don't you, um... sit down?" he offered, gesturing to the space next to him that had been recently occupied by Kat.

He saw a look of hesitation cross her face and she glanced worriedly in the very same direction that Kat had ran only moments before.

"-But if you can't, I understand." Cameron added, sounding disappointed even to his own ears.

The girl hesitated only for a few seconds before nodding, taking the seat next to him. "Thanks, I'm Wendy." she stuck out her hand confidently for a shake.

"Cameron he replied kindly, clearing his throat and taking her hand to shake. He pulled his hand back after a minute and asked, "So, are you from around here?" But right as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. _How cliché was that?_

Wendy didn't seem to think so because an amused smile, probably at his frustration was on her face."No, I'm actually from Manhattan. I'm just here visiting an... old friend." she answered. "What about you?"

He looked a little embarrassed but smiled anyway. "Lived here my whole life. But _Manhattan_? Damn, this sleepy little town must be boring the hell out of you."

This brought a twinkle to Wendy's light hazel eyes and a melodious laugh from her mouth. Cameron couldn't help but think she looked like an angel right then; her blonde locks down to her mid-back, her smile bright and pure, and the moonlight shining down upon her- making her beauty otherworldly.

"Nah," she grinned, shaking out said waves with a small side to side motion of her head. "Friendship is definitely different from Manhattan, but different can be good. It's... nice."

"Really?" Cameron asked and when Wendy simply nodded with a small giggle escaping her lips, he just replied with, "Must be because I'm so used to living here. It can get boring sometimes."

Cameron gestured around to the large (by the terms of his hometown, at least) crowd to the right of them. Most were sat in couples or with friends around the huge bonfire. But there were also a few others like them, sat separate from the crowd while still being within distance to know what was happening. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

Wendy chuckled, a delighted look in her green-brown eyes. "If only you knew." she murmured softly to herself, thinking he couldn't hear her. But the brunet just laughed, figuring it was some _normal _personal issue that had been the cause to her comment. If only he'd known then what a mess he was bringing himself into.

_Casper_

"Where _is _she?" the blonde asked himself from the balcany to her- their bedroom, searching the visable length of the beach below for the momentarily (or so he kept trying to convince himself) missing girl. _Nothing_.

Kat was beyond lucky that Dr. Harvey had left at about 6:30 telling him that he'd gotten an emergency call from a patient and had to leave immediately. And Casper was almost 100% positive that he wouldn't be returning home until somewhere between early dawn and late morning.

Casper was worried- though he refused to allow himself to think about anything happening to her. She may be angry with him, hate him even, but he still cared. He always would, he figured. And Wendy had finally cracked, getting fed up with his endless pacing and staring out the window, saying. "You'll burn a hole in the carpet." So instead of continuing to watch him cross and re-cross the room, she had offered to go out and look for her. He had happily obliged, but decided to stay home in case she back on her own.

But just as his palms began to sweat and and his lip felt puffy from all the biting it had endured in the time he'd been waiting- almost 6 hours- he heard a door open in an attempt to sound subtle and close softly. Maybe it was Wendy returning home with Kat- or without her.

"I'm _so _dead." he heard Kat's voice whine from the hallway as she approached the doorway. Casper let out a sigh of relief and stepped into the warmth of the bedroom. The door opened, and Kat in a pair of light-wash jeans, a Friendship High-school Football hoodie, and black converse was revealed. Her eyes were half-closed from exhaustion and he smelt the distinct and strong smell of alcohol coming from her direction.

"You've been drinking." Casper stated, not even bothering to ask. He knew better than that. Drunks would never admit they were drunk if they could help it.

Kat looked surprised to see him standing there for a short second before her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. "I have not."

This made a bitter chuckle exit his mouth, his usually friendly blue eyes now darkened with bridled anger. "You're lying, Kat. Don't even bother."

She ignored this, but he did however gain a little bit of satisfaction from the short-lived look of guilt in her dark eyes. This was quickly replaced with her original disdain. "What are you doing here?"

He gestured around the room, replying in a cold voice. "This is _our _room, isn't it?."

Kat shook her head and marched over to the bed, picking up her pillow and the new comforter she'd left out due to the everlasting chill in the air. "No, this is your room. I'll move to another one."

"Kat," he groaned immediately feeling bad. The last thing Casper had wanted was to make her leave- to make her even more uncomfortable with his presense. He gently caught her wrist on the door as she opened it to leave.

"Let go." she commanded, a warning in her voice.

"Then don't go." he whispered softly in her ear. She shivered a little and suddenly tensed up as she tried unsuccessfully to pry his fingers from her wrist.

"Casper," she practically begged, sounding almost- afraid. Afraid of him?

Casper couldn't stand to hear the desperation in her voice, so he reluctantly released her wrist and took a step back. "Please?"

She paused, still refusing to face him. "Why?"

"Because this is your room, and just because I'm here doesn't mean that should change anything." He crossed over to the other side of the room and picked up his duffel. "I'll go."

Kat sighed, looking quite unhappy with what she was about to say. "No, don't. You can... stay. But over on the chair." She pointed to the over stuffed brown-leather recliner in the corner. It was obviously new, still looking to be in one piece, but worn enough to be comfortable.

He glanced at it briefly, not very happy to have to settle for a chair, but replied with a frustrated. "Fine."

She nodded, not meeting his eyes with her dark ones and tossed him a blanket and her extra pillow. "I'll um- I need to go... brush my teeth." And she was gone in a flash, out the door like the room was on fire. Which it might as well have been.

But at least they were talking. Kind of.

By the time Kat had returned to the bedroom, about 15 minutes had passed and he was curled up on the recliner- which was actually quite comfortable- pretending to be asleep.

Kat tip-toed in and he heard the rustling of her covers. Casper peaked open an eye, only slightly, to find her climbing into bed in a pair of red and black plaid PJ bottoms and a too-small black tank top- showing off a decent about of her lower stomach. Casper averted his eyes from this though, now being a teenage boy with raging hormones. When she was settled in bed, she pulled the covers up under her chin and snuggled into her pillow.

For awhile, they both just lay there. Casper wasn't sure if she was still awake but didn't want to run the risk of her getting angry again. So instead he just shut his eyes and let himself fall into a deep, restful sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and Casper planned on working to increase their minimal talking to something more- friendly.

He just had to take it one step at a time.


	6. Chapter Six

**Unfinished Business**

**Chapter Six**

**Authors Note: **

I am well aware that this chapter is so overdue that it isn't even funny. But I hope the comfort of the fact that I have finished planning out the entire story will soothe the disappointment I've probably earned from you all. This chapter, however, was written over the course of essentially 3 months (Really, the only part written then was the library scene) and through a tough writer's block; a block that has yet to totally fade. So, in order to overcome this block I was hoping that you guys could give me some pointers. What would you like to see happen? (Like, small little moments)

**Listened to: **

Teddy Geiger-Confidence

Matt Nathanson- Come On Get Higher

The Fray- Over My Head

A Rocket To The Moon- Just Another One

Train- Drops of Jupiter

Howie Day- Collide

Tyler Ward- Teenage Dream

Edwin McCain- I'll Be

_Wendy_

Wendy's eyes were shut tight, and her body trembled in laughter. She knew she had just met the boy, but somehow she felt like they were already on the fast track to becoming great friends. He was funny; maybe even one of the funniest guys she had ever met, comfortable to be around and he was genuinely kind. In her eyes, that pretty much equated to a wonderful friend.

"So you're telling me that your brother seriously lost his trunks in the ocean?" Wendy could just imagine a little Cameron look-alike floating out in the ocean, stark naked and calling for someone to get him out of there.

Cameron was in a similar position, only not laughing quite as hard- given he was the teller and not the receiver of the story. He forced a nod. "He had to wait an hour for my dad to go back home and get him another pair of trunks. Basically, he stood out there completely stripped down in the middle of the cold-ass water, howling about how he couldn't feel anything but yet refusing to just let my mom wrap him up in a towel."

She willed herself to calm her laughing. After a little bit of effort, she managed to bring it down to a few quiet chuckles and then just a smile. "How come?" she asked, pulling her legs up to rest her chin atop of her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

He calmed himself down to soft laughter, unable to handle any less. "He's stubborn as a mule, same as the rest of my family."

This made her raise an eyebrow. "And you?"

His laughter quieted to just an impish smirk. "Well yeah. I think it's a part of the Irish thing; we're volatile, and pigheaded."

"Oink, oink." She snorted.

"Very funny," he joked and lifted his russet gaze to meet Wendy's jade one. The moon was shining down on his face and he suddenly appeared to be much more serious than the boy who was laughing like there was no tomorrow only mere moments before. His body came closer and Wendy felt herself tense up, the lack of space between them making her heart flutter in nervousness. "Your eyes."

"What about them?" she breathed out, unable to move herself away from him.

"They glow, like emeralds." He replied, and Wendy could feel his warm breath on her face. His breath smelled of tequila and whiskey with just a touch of spearmint gum. But the liquor didn't bother her, as she was too engrossed by his nearness to care. She couldn't help but think how unlike her it was to be this close and this comfortable around a boy she had known for only a few hours.

She snapped out of it when she caught sight of the silver watch on his wrist. She grabbed hold of it, surprising Cameron who was also forced out of his drunken hallucination and gasped when she saw the time. It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Damnit," she growled, tugging at her long blonde locks in frustration. She was screwed. Not only would she be caught sneaking in, but it would be known that she had not in fact been looking for Kat; but instead flirting with an intoxicated teenage boy on the beach."

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes full of confusion. Just moments before they had been fairly close to- well, she wasn't completely sure what exactly they would have done, but now Wendy was an absolute mess.

"I have to go, now." She told him, and stood quickly to her feet. "I'll see you around though, okay?"

And she took off in the same direction in which Kat had only a few hours before.

_Casper_

Now, you would think that returning to Whipstaff would be a relief to Casper, making him feel a little bit better about the whole situation and what he was required to do while here. But within the half of a day since Casper and Wendy had taken up residence in the manor, he'd found himself spending most of his time in either Kat and his' or Wendy's room, or down in his father's lab. And the whole time, Kat refused to speak to him or even look at him.

He was presently sat at the kitchen table, Wendy on one side of him and Dr. Harvey sitting on the other side of the table with Kat. His uncles had hastily come downstairs and eaten their food in one big gulp, evidently not willing to speak to their newly human-fied nephew. And were now they were god only knows where, doing god only knows what.

"So, Wendy." Casper heard Kat begin in a sugary voice. She'd been quiet most of dinner, having been watching the blond girl carefully and making her uncomfortable. "Casper invited you to stay here?"

Wendy cleared her throat softly, and Casper could tell she was forcing her voice to sound composed. "Yes."

Kat nodded, and looked as if she were considering this. "But there's nothing going on between you two?"

"We're just friends, Kat." Casper answered for her, giving Kat a 'really?' look.

Kat acted as if he'd never spoken and kept her eyes on the anxious Wendy, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but right there, under Kat's judgmental eyes. "And he stayed with you while he was gone?"

"Kat-" Casper warned through clenched teeth.

Wendy smiled reassuringly at Casper, who was looking edgy and a little angry at the brunette girl across from him. "No, Kat. I have no idea where Casper was during the time he was gone. He didn't come to me until about a day or so ago." He could tell Kat realized there was more to the story than Wendy was letting on, and hoped she wouldn't push it.

But, of course, Casper seldom got his way.

Kat nodded, appearing satisfied with her answer. But Casper knew better and wasn't surprised when she turned her cold eyes on Casper. "So, how long have you been human?"

Dr. Harvey coughed, spewing some of his coffee onto his white dress shirt. When he finished and was able to breathe normally, thwarted eyes landed on Kat. "Kat, Casper will tell us when he's ready."

"No, it's okay Dr. Harvey." Casper replied, trying to appear indifferent. Her eyes watched him carefully, waiting for him to speak. "Kat just doesn't know how to not interfere in other people's business."

Her eyes narrowed and she stood promptly to her feet. "I don't interfere," she defended as her cheeks took on a telltale rose hue.

"Do too," he muttered, earning a fierce look from the interferer herself.

"I do not," Kat hated being tested, particularly when she knew she was in the wrong, and the hurt accompanying the annoyance in this particular look kept him from taking it any further. It would do him no good to put himself on even worse terms with her.

The boy shrugged simply, turning his attention back to his scrambled eggs. They were delicious, sprinkled lightly with both salt and pepper for flavor and served with a side of bacon from the large platter in the center of the table. It had been 90 years since he'd last tasted eggs and he wanted to savor it and commit it to memory, lest his plan failed.

_Casper_

Casper was sat comfortably in a chair in the manor's private library- which now instead of being only filled with old classics collected by his mother and father, was also home to many modern favorites. He was reading a book titled "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone", and was amazed to find that he was quite enjoying the modern marvels of new age literature. It was compelling and a definite page turner, holding his full attention for most of the early evening until he'd hit somewhere near the heart of the book and was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

Casper jumped in surprise, tearing his eyes away from the page he'd been reading and flipping the book over to save the page without closing it. He looked up and chuckled fretfully, finding himself looking into the distant, dark eyes of non other than Kathleen Rose Harvey. "Kat," he murmured with a small nod in her direction.

The brunette girl gave him a small, stiff dip of her head and made her way over to one of the many shelves of the library, running her finger along the spines of the books as if looking for something specific.

He cleared his throat and asked timidly, "Do you need any help?"

Kat glanced back briefly at the young man sitting not even a mere 5 feet away from her and replied in a cold but civil pitch. "No, thank you."

Casper sighed, and leaned forward in his chair. "Kat-"

Kat's body tensed, just as it had on the night of his visit, and on the day he'd first come home on the staircase. She turned suddenly and pointed to a far away mantelpiece with an insincere little chuckle. "I almost forgot, it's over there."

He frowned and restrained from pressing any further. Doing that wouldn't help any; it would only ignite her anger. Picking up the paperback on his lap, he halfheartedly returned to reading, all the while glancing up ever so often to watch her reach her arm up to pull a book down from a higher shelf.

After a few moments of watching her struggle to reach one book in particular, he stood from his seat and paced over to the bookshelf. He stood directly behind Kat and easily, almost insultingly, pulled the book off of the ledge and handed it to her. "Here." he whispered kindly, placing the book in her waiting hands.

She turned the book over in her hand and smiled at the cover, visibly pleased with it. Her russet eyes moved up to meet his sapphire ones and she kept the smile on her face, but her eyes still showed caution. "Thanks." she replied, softly and ran a hand over the book cover to clean off the excess dust.

It was a copy of an unfamiliar book titled "Shadowland" by Meg Cabot. She smiled sheepishly before turning away and strolling towards the open door. She froze a moment, and hesitated before turning around and holding the book to her chest, asked. "Casper?"

Casper raised an eyebrow in surprise and question. "Yes, Kat?"

"About earlier-" she began, and Casper frowned and looked down at his converse covered feet, heaving a sigh.

"If you had a problem with Wendy, why didn't you just talk to me?" he asked in an effort at a calm, controlled voice.

Clearly this wasn't a good choice of words because Kat's facial expression hardened again and she said in a curt voice. "I don't have a problem with her."

"Oh?" said Casper with a false laugh. "So you just like making people uncomfortable for your own personal enjoyment?"

Kat scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I'm sorry that I was curious as to what you were doing during the past _two years_. It's not exactly like you cared enough to inform any of us where you were or if you were even okay."

Casper's face softened at this. "Kat, I-"

She shook her head and turned again. "Nevermind, forget it. Be secretive; I don't care anymore." She had just made it to the door, about ready to leave and continue her avoidance when Casper gently took hold of her shoulder.

"What do you want, Casper?" Kat asked. Her voice sounded exhausted, as should be expected of someone who had made it her duty to make him as miserable as possible so long as they were living under the same roof.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. Casper just watched his Kat back; the one that was his friend and shared adventures with him, exploring the house and its many secret tunnels and rooms. But this Kat was different, she was grownup and very unlike the candid girl she had been two years prior with her optimistic persona. She was no longer the girl who could never truly stay mad at him for long, and thus he was going to have to sway her himself. "I really am, Kat."

She broke out of his grasp and turned to face him with a look that was likely supposed to appear vicious, even though he knew well by pained the look in her eyes that it was a far cry from what she in truth felt. "Don't touch me," she hissed, backing herself out of his reach.

He frowned, but knew better than to take another step. She didn't want to be touched and he would respect that. He was saddened by it, but would do as she wished. "Please, Kat. Just listen-"

"Knock, knock." They both looked up to find an uncomfortable looking Wendy standing in the doorway. He flashed her a small smile and gestured for her to join them. Sure, Kat would probably try once again to make her feel unwelcome but between the two of them he figured they would be fine. But she just shook her head and glanced down at the thin gold timepiece on her wrist; it was aged and looked like it was an antique. "I just came to tell you that I'm going out for a little while to, you know, explore the town."

"So basically you're going down the road and back, right?" Kat snorted, sounding more like her new overly cynical self and with all traces of upset gone from her face.

He rolled his eyes. "What Kat means to say is, have fun. It's a nice little town. You'll like it."

"If you're antisocial, maybe." She joked with derision.

"Actually, I was thinking of checking out the town fair." Wendy informed them. And an idea took form in her head. "Why don't you both join me?"

Casper smiled. "Sure, I'm in."

Wendy expected Kat to automatically discard her offer and continue to push away any of her attempts to show kindness towards the girl. But when a grin broke out on her face, she knew that was not going to happen.

Kat crossed the room until she reached Wendy and something caught her eye; the golden Celtic pentagram hanging from her neck. She simpered, picking it up and examining it with a perceptive look in her eyes. She looked up and met Wendy's soft olive ones. "Nice necklace, it… _suits_ you." Kat allowed the pendant to fall back in place and without another glance towards either of them, departed from the library.

_Wendy_

Wendy had somehow in her mind thought that bringing the both of them with her would be doing her friend a favor in the department of winning Kat over. He needed all the help he could get, after all; as Kat had only graced him a handful of times since he'd been at Whipstaff with the gift of speaking. And to be stuck together for a full day at a town fair? That would force her to talk if not for the sake of talking it out, for an escape from the awkward silence, right?"

Boy was she wrong.

Casper had completely given up any attempts to start a conversation after about the 10th try and Kat- well Kat just didn't seem to want to be there at all.

"How about the Tilt-a-Whirl?" Wendy suggested, hoping to at least get them on a ride together. But neither replied, simply keeping their eyes set ahead as they walked. Wendy couldn't help but think how little her aid would do if neither one was willing to cooperate. She sighed, "Come on guys, it's a _fair_ for crying out loud. You can't just come to a fair and do nothing, it's not natural."

"I think that sounds like a fine idea, Wendy." Casper replied with a nod of agreement. His eyes landed on Kat, waiting patiently for her conformity. "What about you, Kat?"

"Fine, sure. Whatever," Was her brusque reply. She moved quickly forward and took the lead of their group, heading in the direction of the ride.

Wendy glanced briefly at Casper to see an expression of hurt on his face; one he was trying hard to hide. But this should be expected. He had left without even saying goodbye to her for two years. She had no idea where he was the entire time, and now he was back. It was hardly realistic of him to expect her to forgive him on the spot. No, he would have to work quite hard to win back her trust.

"You're not trying hard enough," she told him in the nicest of voices. A look of sympathy was on her face.

"What do you want me to do, Wendy?" he exhaled loudly, eyes locked on the girl who was now joining the line of other riders.

"Exactly what you came here to do," she replied simply, pulling down her much needed pair of sunglasses and leaving Casper in the dust to think over her words. But of course, she had no intention of boarding the ride with them. They would do much better on their own.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**So before you all get on my case for once again posting late, I want to explain myself. You see, I've been super busy lately, what with the fourth marking period starting and the end-of-year projects starting to rear their ugly heads; but I _did_, thankfully plan this chapter prior to writing this. So with any luck this makes sense, follows my original writing-style, and brings some laughs out of you even though I am the least-humorous person I know. (Feel free to be brutally honest).**

**Listened To:**

**Young- Kenny Chesney**

**Drunk on You- Luke Bryan**

**Ready to Love Again- Lady Antebellum **

**Untouchable- Taylor Swift**

_Kat_

Of all things that could have happened that day at the festival, all the kinds of arguments and the awkward silences that could have occurred, Kat had least of all expected any bit of enjoyment on either's part. She had figured Casper would still be hurt by her attitude earlier in the library and would want to avoid her like the plague, but of course, he was too much of a gentleman to leave her all alone. And as time drew on and Kat let herself unwind a bit, she found that it wasn't so bad after all.

It wasn't like it was a big deal, a few hours of ceasefire between them. But it wouldn't last. It was just temporary, a momentary convenience.

"How about… a game?" he bobbed his head in the direction of a small number of stalls, all set up with a variety of games of chance and skill.

"Sure," she said, trailing behind him to one of the booths. A quick look-over of the sign hung from the counter announced it to be the classic, ever well-known 'Ring Toss'. It was probably even common when Casper was alive.

The boy running the counter looked to be only a few years older than her. He stood at a standard 6"2 with dark, nearly black curls and equally dark eyes; she had difficulty telling his pupil from his iris. He looked up when they approached with a detached, kind-of bored smile, as if he were sorry for how truly miserable he looked.

"How many?" he asked in a surprisingly polite voice.

"Uh," Casper glanced over his shoulder at me. I shrugged in response. "Three please."

"Comin' right up." And he plopped them down onto the counter before him with a grin. "That'll be five-dollars, please."

Casper handed the crinkled up bill over and when given the okay to begin, turned to smile at Kat. "Watch and learn, grasshopper."

And, much to Kat's amusement, Casper's first ring hit about as far away from the target as it could have, hitting the back wall and sliding down behind the mass of bottles. He scowled, and taking the next ring into his hands, tossed it. He missed by only slightly less this time.

"Well _sensei_, while that was quite the lesson, I think you ought to let me try." she said in a teasing manner. She bent forward to take the last ring from his grasp, but he held onto it tight.

"Uh, uh, uh," He chastised and returned the smile. "My turn."

Kat shrugged as if she could care less, but inside, she was pleased. "Fine by me, just don't complain to me when you miss."

"Oh," he said with an impish glint in his eyes. "I won't be."

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed by his self-assurance. "Well, go on. Do it."

"Patience," he said. "Is a virtue, Kat. I think you need to work on yours."

"I'm about this," she held up her thumb and pointer finger, which were so close together that they were nearly touching, as an indication, "close to taking that ring and doing it myself. Hurry _up_."

He smirked and without even having to look at the bottles, tossed the ring over his shoulder. A smirk of her own started to form on her face, and a snarky comment on her lips, but died instantly when she realized where the ring was now.

He had done it; the ring laid hanging from the tip of a bottle in the center of the table. She gaped at him, her mouth wide open like a fish.

_That little con artist._

"Congratulations, sir." The counter boy said with a genuine smile. He gestured towards the walls of the booth. "Pick your prize."

Casper nudged her with his elbow. "Go ahead."

"Me?" Kat had not seen this coming. Sure, they weren't at each other's throats, but winning her a prize?

He smiled. "Yes, you, choose one."

"Uh, okay." She scanned the walls of the booth, her eyes running over the collection of stuffed monkeys, bears, and unicorns until they landed on something. She grinned, pointing to the stuffed toy. "I want that one."

Casper couldn't seem to comprehend this because he scratched his neck, looking puzzled. "You want… that one?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, I want that one."

He still seemed a little surprised, but he nodded towards my choice of prize. "The lady, apparently, wants that one."

The counter boy grinned, plucking the toy from its hanging peg. "I had a feeling you would choose him," he handed him over. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," she said, following Casper away in search of another game where he could boast his talents.

He glanced over, she could feel his eyes on her, and burst out laughing. She frowned and held the toy closer to her. "What?"

The blond shook his head, trying to control himself. "N-nothing, but your prize…" The laughter took over again.

Kat narrowed her eyes into angry little slits. "What _about_ my prize, McFadden?"

"Kat, I don't know if you've noticed this, but that is the _ugliest_ stuffed shark I have ever seen in my life."

"Ugly?" she huffed, looking into the sharks large button eyes. "He's not ugly, just… different."

He nodded, as if in agreement. "Sure, different. And by different you mean totally and completely scary."

"He is not you big wuss." She rolled her dark eyes.

"Kat, he looks like he would like nothing more than to slaughter me in my sleep." He said, watching it warily. Kat noticed, much to her amusement, that Casper was sitting as far away from her on the bench as he possibly could.

"Because I'm _so_ sure Mako, who by the way is mostly made up of stuffing, is going to eat you." She taunted with a smirk lighting up her face. "Get a grip."

"Be that as it may, he freaks me out. Like how spiders freak you out."

The brunette paused, astounded. _How does he remember that?_ She had told him that ages ago during one of their games of Twenty-Questions, and here he was using it against her in a dispute.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," she said. She stood to her feet and brushed off some invisible dirt from her jeans, forcing a smile. "So, how about another ride?"

He shrugged, following suit. They began to make their way back towards the rides in a silence so loud it seemed to even drown out the noise of the other carnival-goers. And that was saying something.

But she supposed it was for the best, after all, it was all just an act. Casper was not sorry, and even if he were, he did not deserve her forgiveness. He had done what he did on his own free-will, no one had forced him. So, therefore she saw no reason to pity him.

_But,_ the all-too well-knowing voice in her head whispered,_ no one had forced him to come home either._

_Wendy_

Wendy almost felt bad for leaving them alone, or more accurately, for leaving him alone with _her_, as Kat had done little more than glare at the both of them for the past two days; something she had much trouble accepting. How Casper could deal with that, welcome it even, was beyond her. Though, she supposed that was because she had never been in love. She'd never even been on a date.

This, however, was not because she was some kind of a troll. Actually, Wendy was considered by most to be quite the looker. But in society, it doesn't matter how hot you are once you are found telling your scissors to go after your ninth-grade teacher. Nutcases are nutcases, be they hot or not.

_Cameron sure didn't think so last night, _one part of her mind whispered.

Then, just as was anticipated in such a cartoon-inspired situation, the devil-side argued back with, _He was also drunk out of his wits. God knows if he'd even remember you if you ever saw him again._

She snorted, thinking over how it just figured the drunks were the ones hitting on her. Though, maybe it was best. He'd never know how truly bizarre she was, even beyond that of a social standpoint. When drowned in liquor, Wendy assumed everything appeared to be normal.

Wendy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even feel the impact of another form on her until it was too late, and she was mere seconds from slamming to the ground. Only, she didn't. Hit the ground, that is.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. They were laughing, and his mouth was set in a smirk she was beginning to suppose was a constant.

"Cameron?" she heard herself say, and tried not to appear too embarrassed by the squeak it came out to be.

His smirk widened, showing off his pearly whites and Wendy found herself considering just how well-off this kid would have to be to pay for the orthodontia and whiting those teeth must require. "Wendy." He smiled down at her.

Wendy suddenly realized his hands were still firmly locked around her waist, keeping her from crashing to the ground below and her instantly face flushed. She tried to stand up and with the help of Cameron, she did. She returned his smile timidly. "Thanks."

Cameron shrugged his shoulders easily, as if he spent every day keeping girls from cracking their faces open on concrete. "Don't mention it."

"So, what're you doing here?" she asked, pushing a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, you mean you aren't happy to see me?" he replied. His facial expression feigned hurt. "I mean, I thought we really had something."

She grinned and pushed him jokingly. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

His smirk returned and his gaze circled around at the nearby rides and games that today occupied the streets of downtown Friendship. "Just thought I'd stop by and see the festivities on my way to work." His eyes caught on her face. "Hey, you should come with me."

Wendy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "To your work?"

"No, I want to take you to the moon." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, to my work."

"I don't know, Cameron." She glanced back in the direction she'd come from, back where she'd left Casper and Kat. She really, really needed to get back to them and do damage-control, as it was very likely that Kat was choosing to either verbally abuse him or completely ignore him. "I mean, I'm here with friends and-"

"Come on," he groaned. "They'll be fine by themselves for a few hours. You said _friends_ right, as in the plural form of the word?"

An image of Kat and Casper screaming back and forth appeared in her mind. She cringed, not wanting to think about how much damage-control that would call for on her part. "They're kind of… in a sort of dispute at the moment."

"Let them work it out themselves." He said. Cameron took hold of one of her arms gently. "Because today, you're going to have fun, okay?"

It seemed there was no point in arguing with him, especially not as he was pulling her through the crowds, back in the direction in which he'd come from. And also, she wasn't sure she wanted to argue; a day without conflict or responsibility was exactly what she needed. It had only been two days and she was already sick and tired of having to mediate every fight, every disagreement the two churned-up.

Soon, the pair approached a turn in the rode, and began making their way away from the commotion that was taking place on Main Street and onto a much calmer, quieter road. She and Cameron continued their walk down the street for a few more moments before they came to an old Ford truck that had probably seen better days. It was a faded red color and by the looks of it, probably was used.

"Surprised?" Cameron, who had probably caught her in scrutinizing his car, asked. When Wendy didn't answer, he continued. "I know she doesn't look like much, but she runs just as if she were new."

"Oh, no, it's not that. I'm just- I expected something a little more…" She struggled to find a word fitting.

"Just because my dad has money, doesn't mean I like cashing in on it." He took out his keys and unlocked the vehicle. "Doesn't, of course, mean my father hasn't tried. Last year he offered to get me the year's latest model. But I turned him down."

He opened the door for her and she lifted herself up into the passenger seat. "Why? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't want to be just another rich kid; there are plenty of those already. I want to know the feeling of making my own money and actually do something in life, not just sit around at the country club with the guys, playing golf." The look on his face clearly showed that he was sickened by this.

"Plus," he went on. "I _like_ my truck. It's in good shape, runs fine and…" He leaned forward and brought his lips to her ear. "One of the prettiest girls I've ever seen is sitting in it right now." He pulled back with a lopsided grin on his face and shut the door, leaving Wendy fighting a smile, to go to the driver's side.

**And there you have it. I realize that it's mostly filler, and nothing truly exciting happens, but trust me, it's important that this kind of thing happens. I refuse to be one of those writers who is going to just smack the love in there, and put everyone together all happy-sappy all at once. No, I don't like that. That's not even slightly realistic. But I will try to make it interesting and funny; just don't expect any mushy stuff. But, for now please try to be patient with me and refrain from charging at me with your pitchforks. Oh and by the way, I've been looking for a beta reader for this story for basically the entire last month, but I haven't found one yet that I'm sure will stick with me on this story and also beta the story I've been working on for the past few months. Your hint is that the show begins with an "i" and is on my list of favorites on my profile. PM me if you're interested.**

**Love,**

**Jordan**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

**Look at me, updating twice in one month. I'm on a roll now, aren't I? Nah, probably not, I'm not much of an organizer. This just happens to have been planned out and I was briefly inspired to write it. And I know that my updates are kind of slacker-ish but I do want you all to know that I have been trying my best. But, for the millionth time I'm going to use this excuse, school is killing me. I've had in the last month alone 6 projects, and that's not even the tip of the homework iceberg. So, please try to cut me a little bit of slack. Updates will be more often in the summer and I may even get to finish the story then. Whether or not there will be a sequel has not been determined yet (I'm considering writing this one in first person, as it's easier for me, and will be in either Kat's or Wendy's perspective), but if there is it will be written prior to posting. That way there are more updates and less disappointment. Also, I need you all to tell me if you want a sequel. Not now, please wait until the end.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the movie Casper, it's character's or even it's setting. Though Friendship is set up much differently in my mind than it actually probably is, I still do not own it because there is likely some unintended truth in my claims. But be warned, this is likely nothing like the actual town, I have never been there.**

_Wendy_

The bayside landscape blurred as the old truck zoomed down the empty road. They were heading east and nothing could be seen ahead but the endless road before them. Not a single house, store, car, or person in sight.

Wendy decided this must be the norm for Maine, as she hadn't seen many people on her way here from Manhattan either. She couldn't, however, come to a decision if it made her feel at peace or uneasy.

But looking around at the bright blue sky above and the green rolling bay grass below it, she couldn't exactly picture anything bad happening to her. Not there, not in broad-daylight. This wasn't New York. Here, bad things likely waited until night to come get you.

"So," Wendy said, breaking the silence that had formed between them over the course of the ride. The radio was playing, believe it or not, country music and the car was filled with the twangy lyrics of Kenny Chesney. Somehow it made perfect sense to her though, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Wendy never seemed to make much of any sense. It was no wonder she was a freak both at home and when with those her age. Always either too normal or too strange to fit in. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I already told you," he responded, keeping his eyes watchfully on the road, not that he really needed to; it wasn't like he could hit anyone. "I'm bringing you to my work."

They were just now passing by the first structure she'd seen since they had left the immediate outskirts of Friendship, which had been over 20 minutes ago. It was an old white church, and a beautiful one at that, set back in the field they were just passing and atop of a hill.

It wasn't the kind of beautiful that was new and well taken care of though. No, this church was undeniably in need of repair, with its peeling paint and ramshackle rooftop. Its bell tower, which actually still had the bell in place, was the only visible part of the building that appeared to be untouched by age. But Wendy, being the kook she was, couldn't help thinking that even despite these flaws; the old church was probably the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. It almost inspired her to go to church, almost.

"Yes, but you never really specified _where _this work was." The sunlight finally became too much for her eyes to bear and she tugged her sunglasses down from where they sat atop her head. "For all I know we could be heading upstate, or maybe you're going to pull over right now and slit my throat. Then you'd leave my body to rot in the grass, where it would probably stay for weeks before another soul passed by and found it. But, of course, it'd be too late." She grinned over at the boy beside her to show that she was only joking, and that she didn't believe he was planning to off her on the side of the road.

He rolled his eyes, and was clearly fighting laughter at her morbid joke. This actually surprised her. Not many people found mocking death to be funny. Actually, most people were either plain insulted, or thought she was nuts.

"I work at the skating rink just outside of town," he said. The volume was decreased by one with a twist of his fingers on the knob. He glanced over out of the corner of his eyes, a bitterly amused expression on his face. It was a small gesture, but it showed a lot in the slight, outwardly trivial twitch of his lips. "And no, my father doesn't approve."

• •

"Well, this is it." Cameron announced when Wendy hopped down from the passenger's seat and he joined her from his side. He placed an arm on her shoulder and gestured dramatically at the large, tattered building before them. It appeared to be quite old, about 30 to 40 years old, and had not appeared to have been taken care of very well over the course of those years. The bricks that held the building together were now faded and turning a dark red-brown while the windows were smudged from a lack of proper cleaning. "What do you think?"

"It's," Wendy chose her words carefully, and said slowly, looking him straight in the face. "Nice."

Cameron snorted and removed his hand from Wendy's shoulder. "Sure, if nice suddenly means a shabby old junk-heap."

Wendy frowned and returned her gaze to the building. "It's not _that _bad."

"It's pretty bad. Maybe it's not to a Manhattan girl, but to someone around here? Yeah, the place is a dump." He glanced down at his watch and cursed to himself. "Damnit, late again. Worcester is going to kill me."

"Who's Worcester?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow. She chose to ignore the comment on her not so prissy life in Manhattan and focus on the little bit of information he put out. Worcester sounded to her like the name of crazy old English man, or a rich person's dog. But why would he be talking about either a old English man or a dog?

"My boss," he replied, gently taking hold of her arm and tugging her along with him as he mad-dashed towards the doors. Wendy, who had no desire to lose her arm by way of it being torn off hurried to keep up with the frantic boy. "Or he might still be, if I'm not fired."

"Well, _maybe _if you didn't stop by the carnival on your way and decide to haul me off along with you, you wouldn't be late." He either chose to ignore her, or he was too fixated on getting inside to notice she had said anything.

They had just entered the building and she was met instantly with the smell of pizza and the sound of blasting pop music. The main room was huge, and inside it wasn't quite as bad. The space was split into two main sections, one containing the rink, some benches, and the skate rental window, and the other with video games, the snack counter, and a mass of tables. The only thing missing was, well, people.

Not a single person was in site, and the place appeared to not have even been opened for the day yet, even though the open/closed sign hanging from the door.

"Mr. McAllister," a stern voice said from off to their right. Wendy turned and found herself looking at a relatively stout man with cold, dark eyes, grey-streaked dark hair, and a matching thick mustache. He was dressed, despite the fact that they were in such a casual place as a skating rink, in a light blue dress shirt and grey slacks. "Late again, I see."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." he murmured, loosening his grip on her arm. His gaze was on the patterned carpet below them, not wanting to meet the hard eyes of his boss.

Mr. Worcester straightened at this, looking pleased with himself. Only a truly sick man could find pleasure in someone else's misfortunes, and apparently, he was one of them. "Well, then." His gaze fell on Wendy and his eyes widened, a friendly smile appearing on his lips, but she knew it was fake. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Cameron looked confused a moment, as if he had forgotten she were even with him, but soon seemed to remember because a smile spread across his face. "Oh, this is Wendy. I wanted to bring her to work with me, she's new around here and I thought this would be a great addition to our tour."

_Oh, sure, use the new girl as a guilt trip. Very nice._

Wendy forced a smile and nodded, sticking out her hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Worcester."

He took hold and shook her hand. He had a firm handshake, just like any other business man she'd ever encountered. Only, usually businessmen weren't so... intense. Wendy couldn't help the cold sweat the broke out on her neck at the way he was studying her as if she were a lab rat or something.

"Ah, and the same to you, Ms. Wendy. But please, call me James. Tell me, what do you think so far of our rather, _torpid _little town?" he asked, too casually.

She willed her voice not to show just how nervous she was. "It's...nice, very different from what I'm used to, but still a very nice town."

"Oh?" This seemed to intrigue him. "And just what is it that you are used to?"

"Uh, big cities, I guess." she toyed with her pentagram charm nervously. "I grew up in Manhattan."

"Manhattan," he sighed happily, showing his approval for her birthplace. "Did you know that Wall Street, when inhabited by the Dutch, actually had a wall? They had built it in the 17th century as a protective barrier to block the British from entering, and bringing the war they were waging against each other along with them onto their part of the island. And though the wall never was actually used, it remained-"

She looked to Cameron for help, hoping he could do something, anything to shut his boss up. He raised an eyebrow at first but quickly caught her meaning. She hoped the look on her face said clearly, _Get me out of here, right now._

"Mr. Worcester, it's been very... nice talking to you, we should really do it more often, but really I need to get to work" His eyes moved to the side of the room where the snack counter sat and a girl around their age was manning it. The girl was watching the scene with mild aggravation. "Sara's probably going to need my help setting up for the birthday party later."

"Yes, yes. I have some business of my own to attend to as well." Mr. Worcester released her hand and took a polite step back, meeting his employee's eyes. Wendy noticed that Cameron's expressive green eyes were just as bright as Mr. Worcester's were dark. It was all business there. "Go, run along and help Sara."

But when his eyes landed back on Wendy, the feigned friendliness was back, full force. "And Wendy, welcome to Friendship." Then he turned to leave, but not before looking meaningfully at, believe it or not, her neck.

It was only later, after he had left and she found herself gripping onto the long golden chain around her neck like it was her life support, that she realized what he had been looking at so profoundly. It had been her throat. Or rather, the ancient pentagram that hung from it.

• •

_Casper_

Casper couldn't believe it. He was nearly convinced that this was all a dream, some sick dream meant to remind him that this, what was happening right now, would never happen. Not now, not with Kat acting the way she had been for the past few days since he'd come home. But the thing was, no matter how many times he'd pinched himself, 25 times in all if the red marks left on his forearm were any honest sign, the reaction was still the same. He felt _every damn one_.

"Oh no," Kat pointed in the direction of a group of younger children, running through the crowds of people and the lines for the rides back a couple of yards. "Look."

From where he and Kat sat on a nearby bench, right outside of the fair's roller-coaster, Casper could see that not only were they running and disrupting the masses, but they were also chasing down two other children, a boy and a girl, who were a few feet away from them. The boy had bright blue eyes and pale blonde hair while the girl was the exact opposite, with her dark eyes and midnight hair that reached her mid-back in a mess of waves.

And just when they were about to turn the corner away from the path the others were taking, something went amiss. The girl tripped, falling to her knees from the impact of the fall. The boy continued to run ahead without any notice of his friends mishap. But when he needed to stop seconds later to catch his breath, he looked around, panic filling his eyes at the absence of his friend.

"Em?" he called, looking around frantically for a sign of the girl. "Emily, where are you?"

There was no instant reply, but soon there was a whine back in the direction he'd come from. "I'm back here, help me."

Without a second thought or a moment of hesitation, the boy took off back where he'd come from. Even dodging frustrated carnival-goers to get to 'Emily' didn't seem to faze him. No, he kept going until he reached the bent-over girl. Her small body was shaking and tears were pouring from her eyes, leaving pink trails in their path.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident on his face. But a call of 'I see them!' from somewhere in the crowd caused his already very pale face to turn almost transparent. He took hold of one of her arms very gently, and slowly helped her stand to her feet, both wincing the entire time; her from the pain, and him likely from the sight and sound of the pain. "Okay, we have to go. _Now_."

"But Alex, my knees." She said, glancing down at her knees. The purple sundress she was wearing cut off just at her knees, so the large open scrapes were clearly visible, as was the blood that was starting to bead from them. They were both in need of cleaning and bandaging, but first they would need to get away.

Another shout was heard and she glanced back. "Go without me, I'm okay."

Confusion filled his eyes and his grip tightened on her. "No, I'm not leaving you. Those bullies might get you."

"They'll get you too," she said. Emily poked at one of her scrapes and took a sharp intake of breath. "You need to go."

But it was too late. Just as the words left her mouth, a boy who appeared to be a year or so older than Alex and Emily stepped from the crowd. And when he noticed the two standing where they were, a smile formed. His smile wasn't a kind one though, but instead was cruel and proud, showing that he'd lost one of his teeth just recently by the empty gum-space. His eyes were a cold pale-blue.

"Hey, Josh. I found 'em." he yelled in a mocking voice. He took a step towards the two kids and took instant notice of her wounds. "Awh, did little baby Emily fall down and hurt herself?"

"Leave her alone, Aaron." Alex shot back, glaring at him through narrowed slits.

"How cute, standing up for your girlfriend, I see?" Aaron asked. He took another step forward.

She scowled at him. "He's not my boyfriend, dummy."

"Who you callin' dummy, brat?" Another voice asked, and before Casper could even question who it might belong to, it's owner stepped around side of an abandoned game-booth that had shut down for the day. He was on the short side, but looked like he could definitely handle himself if he needed to... or wanted to. Casper's blood ran cold.

"Leave her alone." Alex yelled. There was venom in his voice.

"Kat, wait here." he told her. When he stood up though, he felt someone take ahold of his wrist. It was, of course, Kat.

"Not so fast," she said. Casper turned around to find her looking at him with the same exact concern Alex had when he'd looked at Emily. She didn't want him to do anything stupid. "What are you going to do, beat them up?"

He scowled. "I'm just going to have a little talk with them, that's all."

"That's all?" She looked skeptical.

"Yes, that's all." He said, knowing that if she didn't believe him she was likely to want to come. "I _promise_."

Kat looked warily at the group before looking him in the eyes. "Okay, just... don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," he responded, and she released him reluctantly. Before he left, he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

• •

**PLEASE READ**

**And so that's it. I managed 2804 words in this one to make up for the lack of length in the last chapter, and I worked really hard on it. But it won't mean very much unless you all like it. So, would you mind telling me if you do or don't like it in a review? I really hate to be the demanding one, but if you don't review, how am I supposed to know what I'm doing right and wrong? It doesn't need to be a novel or anything, just your basic opinion. Hell, I'll even encourage you to tell me if you think it totally sucks. Just be honest and I'll be satisfied. You might even help me improve my writing. Oh, and before I forget, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY. I'd love to hear how you all's day with your mom's went. :D**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, so first things first; I want to tell you all that I'm not mad at anyone for not reviewing; that isn't why it's taken me so long to update. Yes, I would really enjoy getting a few reviews on a chapter, but this is also a very small fandom, so it's kind of unrealistic of me to expect a lot of them. But, I would appreciate knowing what you think in the form of a review; just something to keep in mind. Anyway, my real reason for not updating is, you guessed it, school. I have lots and lots of projects and essays and tests on my plate right now, not even counting finals. So, my updates may be a little slow until summer. Then I'm going to try to pick up the pace and get through this story. Though, I was thinking of taking a little time to finish up the story. I'll still update, but one a chapter is written I'm going to try to write another before posting. That way I'll always be one step ahead of the game. And also, this story is likely to be about 15-20 chapters, if I haven't already said that. **

**Songs I Listened to:**

**We Owned the Night - Lady Antebellum**

**Springsteen - Eric Church**

**Why Ya Wanna - Jana Kramer**

_Wendy_

Soon, the chill that had run down her spine since meeting Cameron's repulsive boss had faded into a subordinate shudder. The less she thought about way he looked at her necklace, like he was well aware of what it stood for and what it meant for her, the better. Her sanity would stay more intact that way.

Cameron, however, recovered from the strange occurrence fairly quickly. Though, that was no surprise. Her suspicions and worry were not known to him, nor were the reasons why. He didn't know- couldn't possibly know that she was a witch. She hadn't told him and likely never would. He was currently joking around with his co-worker as he worked filling the orders of the recently arrived party guests, Sara, as he had introduced her, and trying but failing to lure her into the conversation.

Sara was a petite girl with ash blond hair and a small build. Her eyes were like honey, light brown, sweet, and warm, but they raked over her judgmentally for almost an entire minute before she seemed to deem her acceptable enough to be associated with her and allowed for Wendy to shake her hand.

Wendy was sitting at the counter, sipping leisurely from a can of Coke and trying to dodge the grubby hands of children reaching over her for their food. Another set of hands reached for her and rested on her shoulder. As a reflex that had formed over the past half hour, she grabbed the hand and twisted it by the wrist. A cry of pain was heard from behind her and a rush of guilt moved through her when she realized who it was. She turned around.

"Oh god, Cameron, I'm so sorry, I..." She didn't finish, taking the hand she'd twisted and inspecting it for damage. A break couldn't be felt by her careful fingers and his wrist wasn't swollen. "Well, it doesn't look too bad."

"Ow," He whined even though he was smiling down at her in amusement. "If you were having such an awful time, you could have just told me. There's no need for abuse."

Wendy smiled back and rolled her eyes. "I'm not having an awful time, it's just..."

"Is this about Mr. Worcester?" Cameron's smile faded a little bit when she refused to meet his eyes, never confirming or denying his accusation. He took the stool next to her. "Because he's a nut, Wendy, he always has been. I've known him for years and I don't know; something about him has always been a little off. But he's a harmless nutcase."

"It isn't about your crazy boss." Even though it was, Wendy didn't want to talk about it. It hit too close to home for her. It wasn't safe ground to enter with a human, especially one as naive as Cameron. "It's nothing. Forget it." She took hold of Cameron's good hand and pulled him with her to his feet.

Cameron's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he smiled down at their hands. "Where are we going?"

Wendy stepped closer to him, looking up straight into his eyes. "Skating, I'm going to show you what a winner looks like."

"Oh, really?" He asked, staring back down into her hazel eyes. "And what makes you think you're a better skater than me? I do work in a skating rink, after all." He gestured down at his red and blue uniform. Wendy couldn't help noticing the way the shirt appeared to have been made for him. It clung perfectly to his arms and torso. Not too tight and not too loose. She huffed and poked him in the chest, trying not to let her thoughts show themselves.

"Clothes don't make the man." She said with a challenging smile.

Cameron smirked and took hold of the finger she'd poked him with. "Oh, we'll see about that."

"Alrighty then, Mr. Confident. How about we make this a bit more interesting? If I win, you buy me lunch. But if you win..."

Cameron leaned in even closer, putting his mouth down to her ear. His warm breath on her skin caused her to shiver. "If I win, you'll give me a kiss." He pulled back and smiled down at Wendy, who was having trouble processing what he had just said. Surely, she had misheard him. Playful flirting was one thing; Wendy had been flirted with by tons of guys before, but this? This was different. She could feel it in the way he was watching her.

"A kiss?" Wendy asked slowly, as if testing the waters before she dove in.

Cameron's smirk grew even wider. "Yes, a kiss. You know, my lips on yours-"

Wendy fought back the scarlet blush that she felt creeping up on her face and glared at him. "I know what a kiss is, McAllister. What I don't understand, though, is why."

His smile lessened. "What do you mean _why_?"

Wendy sighed and pulled away from him, putting a good amount of space between them. "I mean, why me? I'm a freak. Ever since I got here... hell, even _before _I got here, I've been treated like an outsider; like the odd one out." She met his eyes. "Why don't you treat me like that?"

"Because maybe I _like _freaks," He said, stepping forward and taking her hand. "Normal is overrated. It's boring. But you? You're... great."

"Dork," She grinned, rolling her eyes and smacking his arm with her free hand. "I'll bet you say that to every freak you meet."

His smile returned, "Nope, just you."

A small smile formed on her lips and she squeezed the hand she was still holding. "Okay, if you win, I'll kiss you."

"If?" He raised a dark brow and chuckled to himself. "No, _when _I win."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't get too attached to that idea." Wendy then tugged him along after her toward the 'Skates Rental' stand, trying to ignore the fact that she was almost willing to let him win.

• •

_Casper_

Casper wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, what he was going to say when he reached the group. He considered taking the good cop path, trying to kindly ask the bullies to step down and leave the two children alone. As 'the Friendly Ghost', it was only expected that he would want to fix things the right way- the pacifistic way.

Maybe, somewhere deep down in their hearts, they understood that what they were doing was wrong. Maybe if he could provoke guilt within them, they would listen to his reasoning. He would be doing both them and the world a favor.

When he stopped beside the mass of children and their gazes landed curiously on him, his mind went blank. What was it he was supposed to be doing?

"What do you want, snotbag?" The first one, Aaron snarled. Casper had known boys like him when he was alive. The thing about bullies, the thing that connected them to one another, was their fear. Usually, bullying is said to occur when the bully feels out of control in their own life. They think that by making someone else's life hell, they gain some control and power in the world. But deep down, they're still right where they started- weak, defenseless and afraid of their own shadow. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Yes, I can see that," Casper murmured, meeting the wide eyes of both Alex and Emily. They were now gripping each other's hands tightly and appearing to be in stance to run, when the opportunity made itself available. And it would. Casper would be sure of it. "And that's why I've come over here. I wanted to speak to you about what you were just getting ready to do."

Josh, the other boy's eyes narrowed. "And what would you know about that, stupid face?" He growled.

_Big words from such a tiny boy. _Casper thought to himself, half-amused and half-angered.

Casper raised an eyebrow and stepped between the two pairs, putting Alex and Emily behind him in a guarding position. "Oh, I know plenty. I know, for instance, that you were going to beat up two innocent children simply because you feel good when you do."

Aaron looked down and scuffed his shoes on the asphalt. "We weren't going to beat _her _up."

"And that makes it so much better," Casper said in a mock-pleasant voice. "But I have an idea that will benefit everyone; you can walk away now and leave them alone. You can be the bigger person here. Or you can continue being jerks and be caused to make mistakes that you'll grow to regret for the rest of your life."

Josh and Aaron's gazes met and a smirk passed between them and their eyes turned back to Casper, alight with mischief. Casper knew that look, he'd practically _invented _it. In school, he'd been the most renown of the trouble makers. He hadn't done it to hurt anyone else, though. He had simply liked making people laugh at the pranks he could put together.

"Okay," Aaron said his smirk still firmly on his lips.

"Okay?" Casper asked, raising an eyebrow. He stole a glance at the two children behind him. They were watching with a mixture of fear and interest.

"Yeah, we'll leave them alone." Josh agreed, stepping forward.

"You will?" Casper asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, now looking right up at him. "Right after this..."

"Right after-?" And soon his question answered itself. Josh snatched a drink from his friend, a drink that Casper hadn't thought much of, until the moment- now that it was dumped on and soaking into his grey t-shirt. He looked down at it in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"Step off, squirt." Kat's familiar and angry voice said from just to his right. He glanced in her direction to find her standing there, her eyes burning dark with outrage.

"Kat, I told you. I can-"

"-handle it? Is that what you're doing here, handling it? Because last time I checked, handling something doesn't mean having two punk kids push you around." She growled, daring him to push her. He quieted and she turned her glare on the two, now wide-eyed, boys. "And _you_, you two are done here. Get lost, _now_. Or should I remind you of how you broke your mother's good vase the last time I watched you? Better yet, maybe I should mention it to your parents. I'm sure they'd _love _to hear how that particular game of hall hockey ended."

The two boys shared a look of hesitation. They didn't want to back down, but Casper could also read plain terror in their eyes. Kat could do that to a person. One moment, she was the sweetest girl you'd ever met and in the next, she could be ripping your throat out. She was unpredictable and impulsive and scary as hell sometimes, but Casper loved that about her. Well, that is, when he wasn't on the other end of the rage. Thankfully, this time he wasn't.

"You're bluffing," Aaron accused her, trying to feign defiance. He wasn't a good actor. "You aren't going to tell my parents."

"Do you really want to wait around and find out?" Kat asked in a mock-kind voice and put a hand over her eyes to block the sunlight from her eyes, looking past the crowd to the sidewalks. "Because I'm sure I could find a payphone if you want some firsthand proof."

"No, no thank you." Josh replied, taking a step back. Aaron did the same.

Kat leaned down to their level, which took her down to a squat and gave them her best threatening smile. "Then, _go_."

Casper only managed to count to 20 between that moment and the one they'd made a mad-dash through the crowd, looking back nervously at the fuming girl beside him. They ran like a fire was burning up behind them, chasing them down to claim them in its flames.

He turned to look back to the other two, Alex and Emily, wanting to ask them if they were okay. But when he did, they were nowhere in sight. It was as if they'd never been there to begin with.

"Where...?" Was all he could get out.

"They must've run during my little lecture," She said, glancing up at him. "They certainly make for good distractions."

Casper agreed; they certainly could make a good diversion. But there was something else he was wondering. "How do you know those…?" He searched his mind for the appropriate term.

"How do I know those little Buttmunchers? Oh, I babysit them sometimes. Their moms pay well, and as you just witnessed, I can handle any brat you throw at me." Kat replied, reaching up to pull her hair into a ponytail with the hair band on her wrist. He watched her, fascinated by how carefully and neatly she did so.

"I had it covered, you know." He felt the need to tell her. He couldn't, wouldn't have her thinking that he wasn't capable of handling himself against two little kids half his age. Well, his physical age.

She smiled at him bitterly, but her eyes were clearly amused. They shined, the sunlight shimmering upon the amber specks within them. They now appeared less brown and more like liquid gold.

"And that's why I had to come over and scare them off." Kat said, her smile widening and becoming less vinegary and more joking. But before Casper could reply and attempt to correct her, she was already walking away in the direction of Whipstaff Manor.

"Where are you going?" He called after her, dodging a few carnival-goers to keep up with her.

Kat glanced back and her eyes landed on his shirt. He looked down; his eyes assessing the stain Aaron's drink had left on his shirt. It was large and fairly noticeable, the dark liquid already sinking into the material and spreading downward. It didn't look like the kind of stain that would come out with simple water soaking.

"Do you really want to walk around all day dressed like some kind of careless bum?" She asked, her dark hair swinging when she turned around once more to meet his gaze. Her dark eyes drifted up to the sky above, where the clouds had darkened considerably since he'd last looked. Nimbostratus clouds hung low in the sky, heavy with moisture. "Plus, a storm's a comin."

He glanced up at the sky one more time before taking off right behind her. His father, when he'd been alive before, had taught him a bit about weather, figuring that if Casper was going to stay out at all hours of the day and night, he might as well know when to come home and take cover. This would be one of the storms he'd want him to return for. So, Casper took off after Kat's hurried retreating form, knowing that the rain could come pouring down on them at any moment.

• •

_Wendy_

She had lost the bet.

"A deal's a deal, Wendy, you agreed." Cameron told her with a grin as she pulled the skates from her now sore feet. She had forgotten how awful rentals could be.

"And you cheated." Wendy argued, narrowing her eyes in defiance. "It wasn't fair."

"Oh?" He asked, moving closer and raising an eyebrow. "How did I cheat, exactly?"

Wendy tried to appear unfazed by his sudden closeness to her, not allowing him to know just how much he was getting to her. She continued tying her converse. "Well, for starters, leading me right nearly into the path of a little girl isn't exactly what I would call 'fair'."

"You think that I purposely-" Cameron was cut off by a sudden voice from behind them.

"Um, Wendy?" Sara's expression was one of utter confusion and she kept glancing behind her in the direction she'd come with fear flickering in her eyes. A sick feeling settled in the pit of Wendy's stomach. Something was wrong, something that had very much to do with her. "Wendy that was your aunt Geri, she um, wants to speak to you, right now. It's urgent."

Wendy's eyes slid to the phone sitting face down on the counter, its cord stretched across the distance between it and its wall cradle. It was currently silent on the other end, as Wendy knew that if she had wanted to; her aunt could have made herself loud and clear without her even having to move. She waited for it, and when it didn't come, she stood to her feet. "I'll be right back." That is, if her aunts didn't drag her home straight through the phone.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Author's Note:**

**So, this was originally supposed to be a part of Chapter Nine. But after reading it over, I realized that because this is a CasperxKat story, the chapters should contain some portion of Casper and Kat. So, I split the WendyxCameron scene and created two chapters. And I'm so sorry that even though this was halfway written already, I still took forever and a day to post it. But I promise I'll work harder to get the next few chapters out. We're winding down from here, as this is the 10th chapter and I'm only planning for like, fifteen chapters total. Maybe a few more. We'll see how it goes, I guess.**

**P.S- I wanted to test out 1st person on you guys. I personally enjoy writing that way a lot better, and honestly should have done that from the very beginning, but you know, I didn't. So I figured I'd test it out and see if you's like it. We may finish it that way. You might get a little more insight this way.**

_Wendy_

Upon picking up the phone though, I received exactly what I'd been expecting. The lecture started instantly.

"Are you out of your _mind_, Wendy?" Aunt Geri yelled through the receiver. She sounded more than just pissed off this time, but almost afraid. "Do you know what kind of a position you've put yourself in, put _us _in? There are _thousands _of hunters out there who are more than willing to knock the witch population even lower than it already is. We're not even completely safe from the last hunt. You could have been killed."

I glanced nervously to where Cameron and Sara stood by the snack counter. They were watching with carefully concealed interest, trying to appear polite. I lowered my voice so they wouldn't hear.

"I have it under control here, Aunt Geri. But Casper-" I attempted to explain but was quickly cut off.

"Wait, _Casper_? That little bulb headed ghost kid we met when we were on the run?" She asked, her voice full of disgust when when saying the word _'ghost'_. It was a witch's natural reaction to the mention of ghosts. They were their mortal enemies, just as it is known that vampires are the natural enemies of werewolves. My aunts especially didn't like them, claiming that "you can't trust what you can't see". Not even the friendly ghost who had more or less saved our lives had won them over. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, maybe if you would let me finish a sentence, you would know." I hissed. I usually wasn't one to snap at others, _especially my_ elders. But the way Aunt Geri was acting like I had done something wrong, as she and her sisters always seemed to do when it came to my actions, was starting to bring out my darker side.

"Excuse me, young lady? Now, I can bring you home right now if you're going to talk to me like that. Don't you dare think I won't-"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." I sighed into the phone. "But I can explain."

My aunt was silent for a moment and my heart raced in anxiety. What if she didn't listen? What if she decided that no matter what the excuse, she wouldn't accept her niece working alongside a ghost? Finally, she spoke. "Okay, fine. I'm listening."

I didn't dare to release a breath of air. I wasn't in the clear yet. My aunt could still change her mind upon hearing my reasoning. And given the fact that she wasn't well known for her understanding and generosity, she probably would. "Casper found me back in Brooklyn. He needed my help, my magic."

"For what?" Aunt Geri asked calmly. Her voice was neutral, a first for her.

"He wanted to become human." I said, squeezing my eyes shut and waiting to be instantly transported back home for punishment. When I opened my eyes seconds later and found that my surroundings had not changed, I continued. "So, I um... I used the spíritum incantatores."

"You did _what_? Wendy Myra-" Aunt Geri stopped herself right there with a dry laugh. "Okay, I'm not even going to bother lecturing you on this. You've already been lectured and punished enough times to know better, so clearly you have some kind of an excuse. I just hope it's a good one for all the trouble you've caused us. Why did you do it, Wendy? Don't tell me you've fallen for him."

My face flushed in shock and embarrassment. I was grateful that my aunt couldn't see my through the phone. "Of course not! We're friends, nothing more." I glanced over to where Cameron still sat, now chatting with Sara. I guessed they had given up on their attempts to hear my conversation with my aunt. A secret smile formed on my lips. "And besides, I think I've met someone."

"Met someone?" My aunt snorted unattractively. "What do you know about men? Young warlocks your age are nothing but trouble. They're pranksters and will only drag you d-"

I lowered my gaze to the tiled floor below and whispered. "He's not a warlock."

"A vampire then? Because Wendy, they don't age. And while it might sound like a great thing that at age 84, he'll still be the young and handsome man he was when you met him, you need to understand that vampires are also a lot of work. He'll need blood, he can't go in the sunlight and he's-"

"Not a vampire." I finished, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "Or a werewolf."

Confusion filled my aunt's voice on the other end. "Then... what is he?"

I took a deep breath and let it all out in one big rush. "He's human."

Silence. Deathly silence filled the air and I held my breath the entire time.

"Tell me you're joking." Aunt Geri said after a moment. When I didn't reply, she pushed again. "Tell me this is just a joke and we can forget all about it."

"I'm not joking, Aunt Geri. His name is Cameron McAllister and he's really nice and sweet and-"

"And completely off limits to witches."

I leaned against the wall by the phone. "What do you mean, 'off limits'?"

"I mean that it's against witch law to fall for a human. You need to forget about him, Wendy. I'm sure you can find some other suitable boy your age. Maybe there _are _some acceptable warlocks around or maybe you could try a werewolf. I dated one when I was about your age. He was nice- fiercely loyal, if a little smelly. I think he and his wife Tara have a son that's seventeen, too. Trevor, I believe his name was." I could hear her aunt shuffling through what sounded like papers. She was probably going through that ancient phonebook of hers.

"Aunt Geri, I'm sure this Trevor is very nice and maybe I could even date him, but the thing is, I really like this boy. A lot and maybe the law can make an exception for the greatest witch-" I knew deep down, though, that witch law was strict. There were no exceptions for anyone, no matter their title.

"Please, Wendy. Don't say that. If the Council of Magick hears of this... well, bad things will happen. And not just to you. The boy is in danger as well. Maybe even everyone involved." Aunt Geri sounded desperate.

That was that, then. My aunt's word was final. Casper, his uncles, Kat, Cameron, Sara, Dr. Harvey, my aunts... there were so many people I would be sacrificing. It wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right. With a trembling voice, I asked my aunt. "Okay, then. What do you want me to do?"

"Finish what you have to do there and come home. Avoid the boy as best as you can." When I didn't say anything, Aunt Geri's voice became softer. "It's for the good of everyone involved, Wendy."

"Okay, I'll um... I'll call you back as soon as I can." I twirled the telephone cord around my finger.

"I love you, Wendy-witch." My aunt told me gently. Not even the preciousness of my aunt's confession could faze me though. I was upset enough that no amount of rare 'I love yous' could cheer me up.

"I love you too, Aunt Geri." And I hung up the phone, trying to keep myself from letting my sadness show. I knew Cameron would ask why and I might not be able to lie to him about it. Then we would really be screwed.

_Cameron_

"So, how did it go?" Sara asked, sipping from Wendy's soda. I didn't even pay it any attention, though, mine being caught and held by the look of pure despair etched into the advancing girl's face.

"Um, Cam? Do you think you could drive me home?" She toyed nervously with the chain around her neck. "I um, I just remembered that I need to um..."

"Um, sure." I said, but deep down I was wondering what could possibly be wrong. I wanted her to tell me, but knew she wouldn't, based on my earlier attempts to speak to her. "But, are you okay? You look kind of..."

"Looney?" Sara offered, and I shot her a glare. She raised both of her hands in defeat and slid from her stool. "Okay, okay. I know when I'm not welcome. I'll be _actually _doing some work if either one of you need me."

When Sara left, my attention immediately returned to Wendy, who was by this point unable to even meet my gaze. I used a hand to lift up her chin, making her look me in the eyes. "Wendy, is everything alright?"

A stiff smile formed on Wendy's lip but she couldn't seem to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, don't worry about it." _Lies._

"Nothing, really?" I asked. I wasn't convinced in the slightest. If anything, I believed her even less than I had before, and that was saying something. Lying was clearly _not _a gift of hers. "You wanna try that lie again?"

She still wouldn't meet my eyes, keeping her gaze on the laces of her beaten up converse. "It's just my aunts, okay?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and ran a hand through my hair. "Your aunts?"

"Yeah, they're- were my mom's sisters." She glanced up slightly through her side bangs and met my eyes, allowing me to see the pain that filled their hazel depths, but quickly looked back down. She continued quietly, "They became my legal guardians when my mom died."

"She died when I was really young. And when she died, I was immediately sent to live with my aunts. Apparently," Wendy chuckled bitterly. "Mom thought it would be what's best for me, being around people like me. Other wit-" She quickly shut up, her eyes going wide and her jaw tightening in anxiety. I brushed my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Other?" I asked softly, gently. I wasn't comfortable prying into what was clear to be a very touchy subject with her. Ironic, given how easily I'd allowed myself to push Kat into admitting she still cared for Casper.

"Nothing. I just... I really need to go home." Wendy said, her voice pleading. She met my gaze with big desperate green-brown eyes. "Please, Cameron?"

I was silent for a moment, meeting her eyes and trying to hide his disappointment. Was it something I had said? Was it something I'd done? I sighed deeply and looked away from her, unable to look when I made my decision. "Sara? I'm going to take Wendy home. I'll be back in a little while."

Sara leaned over the counter where she was currently serving two children, both of which appeared to be angry with her lack of attentiveness. She glanced back and forth between the two of us, suspicion written all over her face. She made no comment on it, however, and I was grateful. That was the last thing I wanted to hear.. "Okay, I'll um... I'll tell Mr. Worcester you went out for supplies or something."

I nodded thanks and led Wendy towards the door. I wanted to say something, maybe to apologize for whatever I'd done to upset her, but I didn't know how. What was there I could really say? _Sorry for whatever I did. I don't know what it is, because you probably won't tell me, but I'm sorry. Please don't leave._ He chose to stay quiet instead.

_Wendy_

Moments ticked by and when we approached Cameron's truck, I knew I had to say something. I couldn't just let it end silently. I sighed and met his eyes.

"Cameron, I'm sorry." I said softly, placing a hand on his arm. He met mine eyes with his confused blue ones.

"Is it me?" He asked, running a hand through his thick hair and looking down at his shoes. "Did I... did I come on too strong? Maybe I should have waited longer for this. You're overwhelmed now, this is moving too fast for you, right? God, I'm so stupid."

My eyes widened and I wanted to make him look at me, but knew that would be a bad idea. Touching him wouldn't help at all. I was supposed to be ending this. It was for his own good. "No, that's not it at all."

More confusion was in his eyes this time when he peered up. "Its not?"

I smiled a little at that. He really was sweet, and so considerate of others. "No, tonight was... fun. A lot of fun, actually."

"Then what's the problem?" Cameron's dark eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you want to go home?"

"Because, even if I'm having a great time, this won't work between us." I said, wishing I could just disappear. I didn't want to be there, didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. I just wanted everything to work itself out on its own so things could be like they were before Aunt Geri called. For the millionth time in my life, I just wished I could be normal. Cameron opened his mouth to say something but I continued before he could. "No, I need to say this."

He was quiet and I took this as an 'okay' to speak. "This won't work between us because I'm leaving soon. Really soon."

"Leaving?" He asked. "But you just got here. We just met... you can't be leaving yet. I thought you were moving here."

My smile was forced. "No, I'm just here helping out a friend of mine. I'm homeschooled now, so that means I'm not really missing much. I can make it up later. But as soon as Casper doesn't need me anymore, I'm gone."

Cameron started to nod, like he was agreeing with my reason, but suddenly his expression turned serious. He fixed my eyes with his intense blue eyes. The iris of his eyes resembled that of a brewing storm and I felt instantly that whatever he was going to say, it wasn't going to be something I wanted to hear.

"Wait, Casper? That's your friend's name?" He asked, his voice low and sounding like he was restraining himself.

I faked a laugh. "Well, yeah, I realize that Casper is a really outdated name, but his parents are really into that whole old-fashioned name thing-"

"Casper... does what you're here for, the reason he's here, have anything to do with a girl named Kat Harvey?"

I didn't know how he knew that or why he'd be asking me, and within my little bubble of innocence and surprise I didn't deny it. "And if it does?"

Cameron looked down at the ground again, this time chuckling bitterly. I didn't like the sound of it. It sounded too cold to my ears, too unlike Cameron. It made chills run up and down my spine, and not in a good way. I must have made some kind of sound because Cameron looked up and instantly his expression turned to concern.

"You're cold," It wasn't a question so much as a statement. He immediately tugged off his maroon sweatshirt and held it out to me. Underneath it he wore a plain white t-shirt. When I shook her head, he placed it in my hands. "Take it. I'm fine."

I didn't bother to argue, instead slipping on the garment and unconsciously taking in his scent. He spelled like the grass after it had just rained, which I presumed was some kind of laundry detergent and of something woodsy that I guessed was his cologne. To put it simply, the boy smelled nice. I zipped it up and crossed my arms over my chest to keep in the warmth.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, pushing back a strand of my hair that had fallen over onto my forehead. "Really. I would've been fine."

He shot me a small smile that was slightly anxious. I couldn't figure out why though. "No, I wanted to." He moved a step closer to me and placed a hand on her side.

I was ready to argue, to tell him that this was a bad idea, but before I could even open my mouth to speak, his lips came down and captured mine. I tried to stop it, to will myself to pull back. But I just couldn't. This was my first kiss, my first _actual_ kiss. Not like the one I'd had with Brian Saunders in the 2nd grade where his friends dared him to kiss me, the weird girl. This was real. And it felt really good. Like lightning was shooting between the two of us. It felt like magic, like a charm that made me lose my head and rendered me incapable of any thought not involving him and the way his lips felt on mine. And all too soon, he pulled away, breaking the spell.

He leaned his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. I could hear his heart beating loudly through his shirt and was almost positive he could hear mine as well as it pounded out of her chest. We must've really been at it, because it felt like I'd like she'd run a mile. Or maybe it was because of how close he was to me. He was right there, right within my reach and I felt a smile forming on my lips.

"You know," He told me, pushing back that stubborn lock of hair again. "You look a hell of a lot better in that hoodie than I ever did."

I laughed and just as I was about to respond with a witty remark, it all shattered. I realized what had just happened and wretched myself from him, my eyes wide like a mad woman. This could not be happening to me. Not now.

"Oh no," I gasped, looking down at myself in shock. How could I have let this happen? This was so wrong. I was supposed to be ending this, but here I was kissing Cameron McAllister in the parking lot of an old bowling alley. Oh yes, I had definitely fixed things. Not. "This is wrong. I can't... this was a mistake."

"Well," Cameron said with a mocking smile on his face as he stepped toward me again."That was one hell of a mistake then."

I stepped back farther much to the disappointment of Cameron who stopped and watched me with a mixture of curiously and hurt.

"No," I said shakily and even though I tried not to, it all just came pouring out. I was rambling. Thankfully though, nothing specific came out. Then I would _really_ be done. "No. That should have never happened. I was supposed to go home and we were supposed to forget all about this. I was supposed to... oh god, I'm dead. I'm so dead."

"What're you talking about?" He asked. "Why are you dead?"

I met his eyes sadly. "Because this can't happen. My aunts... they're not happy about this. Not at all."

"What do your aunts have to do with this?" He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I understand that you're leaving but I thought that I might as well... you know, before you left."

"They won't approve of this, of me involving myself with you." I hesitated before going on. "They're very... particular about who I date."

"And they won't approve of me?" He asked. He didn't look convinced. "I'm the star of my schools baseball team, a honors student and I'm in all honors courses this year. I'm a college's dream student."

"I-" I wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly, all I felt was really tired. I wished this could be easier, but of course, nothing in life was ever easy. "I really need to get home, Cameron. Casper's probably ready to come out hunting for me." That's if he and Kat were done ripping each other's throats out.

Cameron's eyes narrowed again. "Casper... he broke Kat's heart. She's my best friend."

I nodded as a confirmation. "He did and he knows that. He's really, truly sorry for what he did. But he had a reason for his actions."

"Oh, he had a reason for leaving Kat here wondering what happened to him?" Cameron growled. "At first, she was practically mourning him like he was dead. Then, she was so angry that she could barely handle it. I thought we were going to need to put her in counseling or something. Do you know what its like to watch your best friend tear herself apart over someone?"

_ No, I do not. Because to know that I would have to have friends._

"Look," I said, raising my hands in a sign of surrender. "He did wrong. I can recognize that and I'm not very happy with it myself, but he's been my friend for a long time. A really, really long time. And I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Cameron looked like he had another biting remark packing, but I shook my head. He stayed silent.

"Now, if you won't drive me home I'll just walk. But one way or another, I need to get going." I waited for a response and when it came, it was in the form of him opening the driver's side door. He let me open my own, making me feel uncomfortable and like he was angry at me and not at Casper, but said nothing.

The drive home was silent. There was no happy music playing in the background. Instead, it was deathly silent. I could hear nothing but the engine as it rumbled and the sounds of our breathing. I was still a bit breathless from the kiss and he was probably still worked up from his little meltdown.

"So, where am I dropping you off?" He kept his eyes on the road ahead, not looking at me in any way.

"Whipstaff Manor," I answered awkwardly. If he was Kat's friend, he would know where it was.

Now he looked at me, but only out of the corner of his eyes. "You're staying with Kat?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah. Casper used to be practically part of the family there. Dr. Harvey insisted we stay with them."

He grunted, the universal male response. He didn't ask any more questions and I didn't offer anymore answers. When we pulled up in front of the doors to the Manor, Cameron shut off the engine and said nothing. We sat in silence.

"Well," This had certainly been a lovely evening. Not only did I get lectured by my aunt, but I also was forced to turn down the only guy who had ever been genuinely interested in me. It wasn't fair, but I knew it was necessary. This couldn't work between us. Not if I was a witch and he was a human. The Council of Magick would find out and there would be trouble for everyone. Not just me, but Cameron as well. _Maybe even everyone involved._ Maybe Casper, Kat, and even Dr. Harvey too. "Thanks for the ride home. I really appreciate it."

_Even though I shut you down back there, I'm glad you could suck it up enough to give me a lift home so I wasn't stuck in the middle of nowhere to be killed by some other crazy serial killing hitchhiker, is more like it._

"No problem," Cameron answered. His voice was bland, like he didn't care one way or another. And that was just fine with me. That made this a lot easier on my part. It made it a lot less like a breakup... even though it really wasn't one, seeing as we'd never really been together. This was just one date and a fun night on the beach down the drain. "I'll um, see you around, I guess. That is, if you're still around."

"Yeah," I said, even though I wasn't entirely sure how much longer I'd be around. Maybe a day? Maybe a week? It all depended on Casper's abilities to charm a girl. And having watched them earlier, I thought that maybe I would be around a little while. I opened the passenger's side door to leave, but was still facing him as I did. "Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye." He said, not even looking at me as I climbed down from his truck and shut the door behind me. But as I walked up the stairs to the front door, I could have sworn I felt his eyes on me, this is, before he started up his car again and turned back onto the turn-around driveway. I watched until he was out of the gate before turning around to open the door.

But when I stepped into the foyer, the house appeared to be empty. The lights were out and no sound could be heard coming from upstairs or from her own floor. Where was everyone? Were they still at the fair? No, surely not. Not this late. It was going on 9 o'clock now. Casper wouldn't stay out this long if they couldn't find me. He would come back here and wait. Wouldn't he?

That's when I finally heard it, sound. I let out a sigh of relief at not having to wander back down to the fair in search of them. They were here, thank god. I crossed the space of the foyer and made my way to the far off hallway that led to either the kitchen or living-room. I opted for the living-room and as I made my way down the hall, I realized that the noises had gone away. It was once again silent, the only thing able to heard by my being the clicking of my Chuck Taylors on the wooden flooring.

"Hey guys, I'm home." I called, hoping that they'd hear me and come meet me halfway. The darkness of the hallway was starting to make me nervous. They didn't though, and I kept going, quickening my pace a little. Maybe they hadn't heard me. But when I reached the doorway to the living-room, I found that simply not hearing me wasn't the case. They were... busy, with each other.

The sight I found when I entered the room consisted of Casper's hands resting on Kat's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips were moving in rhythm with each other and I found that I couldn't keep watching. Not only was it wrong to do, but I also found that it made her a bit sick. Not because of them, but because it reminded me of earlier. I cleared my throat softly and instantly the two broke apart, surprise evident on both of their faces. Kat looked like she wished she were anywhere but right there. I knew the feeling well.

Kat held her hands folded in front of her, a nervous smile on her face as she tried to fix the mess that had become of her hair. It had fallen out of the braid it had so artfully been worked into earlier in the day, now laying in a mass of waves down her back. She waved awkwardly, but after a couple of seconds, dropped her hand. Her face blushed deep crimson. "Oh, um, hey Wendy."


End file.
